Today Is the Day
by GigawattConduit
Summary: No matter what, when the chips are down and everything's on the line, they are a Team. These people are isolated, unbalanced. But together, they became something more. Drabbles of the Team, from the original to New to everything in between. Chapter 33: Jaime and Cassie want to kill time before a mission. But no plan goes off without a hitch.
1. Running Away

**Running Away**

He couldn't help but think of _that_ mission whenever it snowed.

Even on his 20th birthday, with her sleeping right beside him, the mission haunted him. Whenever their boots crunched in the snow as they walked home together from school, the slightest sound would raise his alert level just a little higher. The year before, he nearly scooped her up and revealed himself to civilians over a puppy.

She couldn't blame him. Those first few winter missions after that horrible simulation, she had to will herself to suit up, to ignore that dreadful feeling in her gut that each one could be her last. On those cold, snowy missions, she stayed as close to her teammates as possible. Her fingers were always ready to reach behind her, wrap around an arrow in her quiver and eliminate the threat before she could die.

Their first night together, as they lulled to sleep, had been punctuated by gripping each other tightly and mutters.

"_Wally...I'm almost there..."_

"_Artemis...watch out..." _

More than once afterwards, they'd both wake up to their cheeks caked with tear stains. They never talked about their dreams, both knowing that with time, it'd get better. As long as they had each other and the Team, everything would be just fine.

Then Tula died.

Even though she'd only been on the Team for about two years, and sporadically at that, Artemis and Wally grew to enjoy her presence. She was kind, but also fiercely loyal, hardworking, and always coming in at the right time during a battle. Whenever they were able to go on double dates with her and Garth, the two couples bonded easily. The surface world was new to the two Atlanteans, and the stories Kaldur told them didn't compare.

"_I am confused," _Garth had said. _"You are certain that this...'calamari' is not one of our friends in Atlantis? It is not Topo's uncle?" _

"_Uh..." _Artemis scratched her head. _"No?" _

"_Very well. But I will help Topo find his uncle to gain closure. And if the dish those people ate _was _his uncle...I pray to Poseidon he finds comfort in the sea." _

Garth, in a lot of ways, was like Kaldur. Stoic, sort of private to himself. Wally often joked that if it weren't for the difference in skin color, they could both be brothers. Aside from their demeanors, speech patterns and battle tactics, they shared love for Tula. It was clear as day to see to everyone, especially as Kaldur would gaze longingly at the Zeta tubes after the two departed for Atlantis. And when her death came, it hit both men differently. Garth mourned, but after a few weeks, he left the Team. Everything in the surface world reminded him of his redheaded love, and his heart couldn't deal with it all.

Kaldur had been stoic and kept his troubles to himself, as always. Once, after having some fun at the beach, Wally found Kaldur at the shore conjuring up a water face of Tula. He made it smile and laugh, before it splashed away and he cried to himself. Wally ran over immediately and just cradled the Atlantean until he composed himself and stonily nodded before walking off.

Seeing both men react to her death spurred Wally to keep Artemis safe. It wasn't like she needed his protection, far from it. But after watching both ends of the spectrum-actively mourning and being consumed with every little thing that reminded you of her vs. bottling it in and hurting yourself with her memory-Wally knew that he'd fall into one of those spectrums, maybe even both. He knew that for his sanity, he'd have to get out. And Artemis, too.

Trying to leave the hero life was harder than he thought. He knew that Artemis would be against it. He knew the others would be against it. But he didn't know his own body would be against it. During those first few months, old instinct took over and caused his body to run toward the source of screams, toward buildings on fire. Mornings before class, he found himself carrying his old goggles or polishing the suit. Kid Flash was still intent on the same race, running toward the same finish line that awaited him.

But Wally West had abandoned the race, opting to go off the beaten path and see where the road would take him.

* * *

**Whew, first one's in the bag. First of many, right?**** :D**

**I had to dance around the subject of when Artemis and Wally left the Team because even though they're in the Young Justice video game, it doesn't mean they weren't in the process of leaving. Likewise, I can only assume that Tula's death was a significant factor in them leaving the life behind. If I play the game, I'll either ignore that canon or update accordingly. I don't know how often I'll be able to update this, but I'm hoping it'll be regularly. College is starting to get harder. Ah, well. **

**Next time, it's Garfield and Nightwing.  
**


	2. Family

**Family**

It was a quiet April day when Megan got the call. She'd been in the middle of making spaghetti for her and Conner, telekinetically lifting a spoon to taste the sauce when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she chirped.

"M-m-m-Megan?" She'd recognize that voice anywhere.

"Garfield? It's only been a week since we got back from Bialya. Are you calling again about the Sumac? Tell Marie that the remedy works, and I'm-"

"Something happened to mom."

Megan's eyes widened. Everything but the phone fell to the floor as she tried to process what she just heard.

Hours later, she went with Conner, Nightwing, and Zatanna to Bialya. Once the Bioship landed, she ran to the shelter and saw Garfield sitting on the couch, watching an episode of "Hello, Megan!". It was the one where she was trying to make cookies for the bake sale, but ended up making a bigger one instead.

"Gar?" she whispered softly. His back was still turned to her. The Martian girl walked over to him slowly. Tear stains lined his face, and he was trying hard not to cry as he watched the show. Silently, Megan sat beside the boy and held him close. He breathed heavily before letting it out and crying. His tiny hands grabbed her cape tightly as she rocked him back in forth.

"It's my fault," Gar whispered. "I-i-if I hadn't gotten hurt when you came to Bialya-"

"No, Gar," she cooed, "It's not your fault. You were just doing the right thing."

"B-b-but Robin told me to stay inside and I d-d-d-didn't." Garfield choked out.

"That's what being a hero is, Gar. Doing the right thing, even if someone tells you not to."

Garfield sobbed harder into Megan's chest. She turned off the TV and just held the green-skinned boy, occasionally kissing his forehead. Twenty minutes later, Nightwing and the others returned. They told her that the car had no signs of sabotage, and Marie had her seatbelt on, which meant only one thing.

Queen Bee.

"We'll deal with her later," Nightwing promised. "But right now, Gar's our priority. We need to get him to the Cave, get him talking to someone. He's hurting, no doubt about it."

Over the next two weeks, everyone did their best to make Garfield at home in the Cave. Wally and Artemis would play video games with him, Zatanna would impress him with magic, Rocket and Kaldur would perform extravagant feats with their powers.

Nightwing was the one who seemed to make the most progress. Megan didn't understand the Boy Wonder's interest in Gar; like everyone else, she assumed that he and Batman were family, or close enough. Even after working with the Team for three years, he was still incredibly secretive, so this small glimpse into his past life was bizarre. She would occasionally listen through the kitchen as he described his own family, in the vague detail that only a Batman apprentice could. On some nights, Nightwing would stay at the Cave and sleep beside Garfield, not caring if the boy found out his secret identity or not.

"Nightwing?" Megan asked. He had just gotten up after watching movies all night with Gar and came to the kitchen for orange juice.

"What's up, Miss M?" He sipped his juice.

"I don't mean to pry, but...why are you acting like this? Why do you care about Garfield so much?"

The Boy Wonder nearly spat the orange juice out. He narrowed his eyes behind his sunglasses and sighed before answering.

"I know what it's like to lose family. To have your whole life, filled with love and belonging, just taken from you in the blink of an eye. I felt so helpless and lost. And I was...so angry. I wanted to take it all back." His palms slapped the table. Breathing became more ragged.

"I wanted revenge. I wanted to find the guy who took them from me and..." He stopped. His fists were balled and his jaw tightened. He must've realized how he sounded, because he took a few deep breaths and wiped away the tears that were sliding down his face.

"Batman stopped me from doing that. If he hadn't, I wouldn't be here, and neither would this Team. I'm hoping that by being there for Garfield, he won't be like me. He'll be angry and sad, but he won't think about revenge." A small smile graced his lips.

"He'll think about honoring Marie and not avenging her. It's why we're all here, M'gann. To stop him from doing something he'll regret. The world needs more heroes. Not more vengeance."

With that, Nightwing walked over to put his cup in the sink. He briefly made lenses to eye contact with Megan, her eyes giving all the gratitude words couldn't say. Nightwing walked back over to Garfield and waked the boy up, offering to have some fun with the gymnastics equipment. He might not be able to put his mom's death completely out of his mind, nor was he trying to. But he could keep Garfield from wallowing in his guilt and anger, like he almost did.

Like Jason had done.

"Hey Gar," he grinned. "You ever wonder why no one is ever whelmed?"

* * *

**Another chapter in the bag! It was a little bit harder to write than the last one. **

**I know very little about either Beast Boy or Nightwing, but I figured that their origins were somewhat similar on the show. Both had their parents taken away by villains with a grudge on their families, and both are childish. Or in Dick's case, was very childish. I'm pretty sure I'll be touching on them and other Gar friendships, too. The kid's life is sad. I also wasn't sure if Jason had been included in the five year gap. In the Invasion premiere, Dick told Tim to "not die", which would hint that Jason was part of the Team at some point. But since Batman and Joker have been MIA so far, there's no telling what history Weisman and crew are using. If we get a more concrete answer, Jason will also be included.**

**Coming up is Kaldur and La'gaan. Expect that by Friday.**


	3. Surface

**Surface**

**Location: Poseidonis, October 11, Team Year Zero**

"And then what happened, Kaldur?"

A small smile graced the Atlantean's lips. The small crowd of teenagers surrounding him-Garth, Tula, La'gaan, Lori Lemaris, and Topo-were all rapt with attention as he regaled another mission on the surface world. Every week, he would tell them a story of the Team's triumphs, their failures, and everything in between.

"I donned the Helmet of Fate and battled Wotan," Kaldur stated. "It was...amazing. To have all the power of the mystic arts at my fingertips. I felt as though I transcended a higher plane of existence. Were it not for Kent Nelson's spirit inside the Helmet, I would have been Fate forever."

A small murmur of "oohs" and "ahhs" went throughout the small group. Even though he came to Poseidonis less and less as his time in the surface world increased, Kaldur made up for it by returning with rather interesting stories. Last month, he told them about how he and a surface dweller named ''Red Arrow" helped reunify Rhelasia and do a solid for someone named Lex Luthor. From the way his eyebrows crinkled upon saying the name, Kaldur was not a fan of Lex Luthor.

"He is considered...untrustworthy within the hero community," was all Kaldur would say on the matter. "I believe I have time for one more story before I head to the Cave."

"Tula," Garth reminded, "we have a class to get to."

"Then the story can wait until next time. I will see you both soon?"

"Of course, Kaldur." Garth pulled him in for a hug before Tula did the same. As they left, Kaldur's smile faded as he watched Garth take her hand. Months had passed, but the sting still felt fresh.

"Kaldur?"

Aquaman's apprentice was shaken out of his reverie by La'gaan nudging him.

"Apologies, La'gaan. What was it you were saying?"

"Can we speak? Alone?" La'gaan whispered. Kaldur nodded, and the two bid their friends goodbye before swimming away. About halfway through their swim, Kaldur could tell the twelve-year old was nervous about something. His red eyes kept shifting from him to the water ahead and back again.

"Is something troubling you, La'gaan?" Kaldur asked after another shift of eyes. La'gaan stopped midswim and twiddled his thumbs. He took a deep breathed and mumbled something.

"I'm sorry?" Kaldur raised an eyebrow.

"I said, 'do you think I could go to the surface world with you sometime?'"

Kaldur's eyes widened. With the obvious exception of him and King Orin, no Atlantean was allowed to travel to the surface world. It was more for their protection than it was the humans. One wrong move from an Atlantean that heard a joke about Aquaman or saw a fish getting eaten would not lead to anything good. And with the media constantly asking King Orin about Atlantis joining the United Nations, his patience with the humans was already growing thin.

"It's just," La'gaan continued, "after Miss Martian and Superboy came, I thought about going up there. The surface world, I mean. It has to be less wet, right? And what do they eat? Do they have knowledge of the mystic arts? Do they eat each other?"

"La'gaan..."

"I wonder what Miss Martian looks like on the surface. Are they all like that? Beauti-er, powerful? Amazing. Her hair must be soft like an angelfish's skin. Do you think she would be interested in-"

"La'gaan!"

La'gaan snapped out of his reverie. Kaldur placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "At this time, I do not think it wise to bring you with me to the surface world. They are not used to anyone from Atlantis that-"

"Doesn't look like a freak," La'gaan sneered. "Neptune's Beard! I knew it! Can't be as good looking and 'normal' as you, or Garth, or the King. No, I have to be one of the 'freaks'. Don't even know why I-"

"La'gaan," Kaldur interrupted. "I said, 'at this time'. That does not mean you will never see it, my friend."

La'gaan's eyes became wide with hope. "Really? Oh, thank you, Kaldur!" He swept Aquaman's apprentice in a hug, spinning him around.

**Location: Mount Justice, April 15, Team Year One**

"_Recognized: Aqualad, B-02. Authorized: Garth, A-04; Tula, A-05, La'gaan, A-06." _

The various members of the Team-Robin, Superboy, Kid Flash, Miss Martian, and Rocket-stopped their sparring to examine Kaldur's visitors. Two were human looking, like Kaldur. The first one was a male with dark black hair topped off with a ponytail. If it weren't for his lighter complexion, his serious demeanor would've indicated he and Kaldur were brothers.

The second Atlantean was a girl with orange hair. She looked less serious than her male companion, but seemed to be nervous all the same. Her hands were clasped together as she slowly examined the Cave, taking the newer, drier environment in. What caught the Team's attention was the third guest.

He was scrawnier than the other boy, with dark green skin and black lines on his shoulders. He was shirtless, but wore a pair of dark black shorts that stopped at his knees. He had large, fishlike ears and dark red eyes. Like all Atlanteans, he had webbed hands and feet.

"Team," Kaldur said, "these are my friends from Atlantis. Garth, Tula, and La'gaan."

Garth and Tula waved sheepishly. La'gaan, on the other hand, walked up and shook everyone's hands.

"You must be Robin!" he smiled. "And Kid Flash, and the Rocket! Oh, hello, Superboy!" His hands fell at his side upon going to Miss Martian. The only thing that came out of his mouth was endless stuttering. The Martian giggled and wrapped him up in a warm hug.

"H-h-h-h-hi, M'gann," was all he was able to get out. "Things sure are...drier here."

The Martian girl giggled again. "They sure are. Would you all like to join us for lunch? I made macaroni and cheese!"

La'gaan nodded vigorously. "I would be delighted."

That was the first day in his life he didn't feel like a freak. And it was the first moment he knew that M'gann was his Angelfish.

**Another chapter done. I wanted to make this one about La'gaan because I feel that among the people in the new squad, he gets way too much crap. A lot of it, I'm certain, is because he "stands in between Conner and Megan", but that's not exactly his fault. It's clear that Megan's in the wrong in terms of what she's doing to villains, and Conner's drawn an acceptable line. I think that character wise, he's like Artemis in season one: all talk, but insecure. Considering that, to him, his king's mentor went evil and he's not exactly able to blend in with the others, the guy's got a lot of insecurities. In "Depths", he complains about being stuck in the water while his girlfriend and her ex-boyfriend are in the Bio-Ship, alone. The fact that Conner's a watered down Superman doesn't help his ego any (even without all of the Man of Steel's powers, a Super is still a Super).**

**Sorry for the wait. College, right? I'll try to get more better about writing out some pieces. The next four chapters will be about, in order: Jamie & Cass (WonderBeetle FTW), Tim, Barbara, and Raquel (Rocket). After that, I don't know who I'll get into. I know that I had some ideas for Conner, Mal, Wolf, and Bart, but we shall see.**


	4. Freshman I

**Freshmen**

You are Cassie Sandsmark.

You're 14, the daughter of an archaeologist, and a man she tended to not really talk about for most of your life. Around age 13, you discover why.

He's a _God. _Not just any god, but Zeus. You know, the guy from the Hercules kids movies, or the bearded guy from that video game who was a huge jerk that got you so mad you literally punched a hole in your TV. The first thing you do is sit in shock, trying to process your life. It all makes sense; how you ended up putting a hole in the wall once (okay, more like five times in one day), that one time you flew from your bed into the roof (you _knew _it wasn't a bad dream, no matter what mom said), all of it makes sense!

And it is awesome.

Your mouth later flies open with questions. Does this mean you can go to Olympus? Will you meet Zeus one day? Will you get to meet Wonder Woman? Will you get to use your powers?

It's no secret that you love heroes, specifically Wonder Woman. You don't know what it is, but you find something noble about people who give their lives for others and for the greater good. There's something you know takes more honesty, dedication, _courage, _than most people have these days. Wonder Woman, on live TV once, spoke about how everyone should be a hero. Because every day, people suffer atrocities, and the only way to avoid those atrocities was to not let mere grievances or selfish thoughts hinder helping your fellow man.

It took some pleading and some nighttime crimefighting in secret for two or three weeks, but eventually, Wonder Girl is born. And then you meet Batman. And Superman. And more importantly, Wonder Woman. She's everything you imagined: passionate, kind, powerful, tough, but fair. She wants nothing more than to take your potential and mold it into something greater than it already is. You will have to be trained, she says, that much is certain.

But you won't just be trained by her. You'll be trained by going on missions, fighting big name villains. Not with her, of course, but with other kids. They're called the Team, which sounds too generic to you. To you, the Justice League are like gods, and the kids of this Team are like Titans. But you let it slide, because you're working beside these people. Batgirl, Zatanna, Nightwing, Beast Boy, Rocket, Aqualad (though he seems out of it so much that Nightwing ends up taking over two months later after Aqualad leaves, fed up with secrets and the loss of his love). All of them are more than eager to help you, mold you into a fantastic hero.

You know that one day, as Zatanna and Rocket have done a few weeks after your 14th birthday in October, you can be a part of the Justice League. The Team is just a stepping stone, and one well worth it at that. But you still feel alienated being part of this Team. Even though you're not the youngest member—that title belongs to Beast Boy, the loveable kid—you can't help but feel like a freshman hanging out with the seniors at school. Beast Boy's been on the Team for a little over a year, as has the new Robin (from what you've been told, the title of "Robin" has been passed down at least three times, though no one is willing to talk about the Robin hologram down in the Grotto).

It's December, Nightwing's birthday to be exact, that you meet him. Blue Beetle. Not Ted Kord, who died under "mysterious circumstances" that Batman is most certainly looking into. But someone else. Nightwing brought you along because you're fairly new to the Team and can help ease this person into the Team, if needed. When you see this kid in El Paso for the first time, this scrawny Jaime Reyes, you're slightly curious to see if this kid is upholding Kord's legacy. Even though the Justice League doesn't like to admit it, anyone who has a Green Lantern's approval, especially _Guy Gardner's, _has to be worth at least one look. Gardner may be a Lantern, but he does tend to run his mouth. Like, a _lot._

Later on, as you watch the armor creep around his skin like termites on a tree, you realize that you and him, Jaime? You're going to be great friends.

Freshmen have to stick together.

**Another chapter in the bag! This'll be a two-parter, mainly because I didn't expect this to get this long (that's what she said). I chose Cassie first because from what we've seen so far in the show-haven't kept up entirely on the comic-that she's the most inexperienced between the two. So far, Jaime's really grown into his own role and gotten more screentime, and I'm hoping later episodes of the season pair them together. I don't know why, but I find them as a couple adorable. Expect part two with Jaime sometime next week.**

**Also, if you can spot the number of references I put into this chapter and can name what they're alluding to, you get a cookie. Someday. As always, read and review.**


	5. Freshman II

You're Jaime Reyes. You're 15, live in El Paso, Texas with your awesome family. You're a sophomore in high school that gets picked last in basketball and everyone thinks is the "freak who talks to himself".

_These 'classmates' may begin to suspect our motives. Recommended course of action: destroy the school and make it look like an accident. Recommend tactic: Plasma Cannon._

And there's that. A Scarab attached to your spine that tells you to kill everyone you bump into, no matter what. Until a few days ago, you were wondering just what in the heck Kord was thinking, giving this piece of junk the personality of a serial killer. You make friends with Green Lantern—one of them, Guy Gardner, who was apparently best pals with Kord. Aside from his huge mouth (_we still recommend severing his ring hand and disintegrating him), _he's not so bad. In fact, he's a pretty cool guy. But it doesn't stop there.

You meet Nightwing and Wonder Girl (who you've never really heard of), and they come to tell you about a Team. About learning how to be a real hero. One of your first big missions is going with them to Mars. It's a totally scary feeling, but you gotta admit, it's pretty cool. No kid wakes up thinking they'll get to go to Mars, right?

_The odds of a typical child going to Mars have increased significantly since the launch of a satellite known as the _Curiosity _four years ago. Perhaps one day, all children will be able to travel to Mars. And then get disemboweled by the Martians._

You know that's not true. The Martians you know—admittedly only two—are nice, and as long as they're by your side, the other Martians wouldn't do anything to hurt you. You've actually met a lot more races since you became Blue Beetle. The Hawks, the Amazons, whatever Captain Atom is, the Atlanteans, Kroloteans. Those little green men, snatching up humans and replacing them. If you want to get technical and boost your ego, Gamma Squad found out more about the invasion than Wonder Girl and Batgirl did with that Lobo guy. You actually found the abductees and helped lead the Team to Malina Island where they were. Helped find out about the Metagene.

Helped get the Cave get destroyed.

Then you got captured by the Reach. By Black Beetle. You're the Reach's "property," and Bart's come back mainly to stop you from getting on mode by them.

_This fellow Scarab mold poses a threat to us. Estimated threat level: 93.4%, A percentage slightly higher than the female classified as—_

Cassie Sandsmark. Wonder Girl. That blonde powerhouse, packing a wallop with each punch and kick. But it's more than that. She's just so…so…

_Distracting. This 'Wonder Girl' increases your hormone level to dangerous results. Like the Impulse, she must be eliminated. _

Impulse. Bart. He'd only been in our era for a few days, but he was always trying to hang out and get to know you. Said it'd be "crash". Since he saved you, the "crash" has flown right out the window. You still can't process it. You may be new to the whole hero shtick, but you're _Blue Beetle. _You don't betray your friends, your people. You don't kill innocents, and you definitely don't pave the way for an alien invasion.

You have to stop it from happening. You _will _stop it from happening. Even if the Scarab wants to kill everything and take control of you, you'll fight him like you fought Black Beetle. Because while he may be stronger and have an alien armada on his side, you've got real friends. People worth fighting for.

Batgirl. Nightwing. M'gann. Superboy. Mal. Karen. Gar. La'gaan. Robin. Bart.

Cassie. Your first super friend. A fellow freshman.

And freshmen stick together.

_This classification of 'freshman' is insulting to us. We are more than this derogatory term suggests! As is the Wonder Girl. But since she has…exceptional combat skills, we agree that staying with her is an advisable tactic._

__**Awww, even the Scarab ships them! Sorry for the delay, but there was just so much to do in my life, this kind of fell to the wayside. I hope I got Jamie's personality across fairly well. In terms of timeline, this takes place a few hours or a day after "Before the Dawn". Man, I hope we get a Jaime centric episode where he just tries to comprehend the future he's "supposed" to have. Or at least a deeper look into why Bart saving Neutron in "Bloodlines" didn't completely save his future.**

**You can definitely expect a Tim centered chapter a lot sooner than this past one. Then Batgirl, then Rocket. If you've got any suggestions for who else to expand on, leave them in your review. Also, if you're a DickBabs shipper/want to read some good smut, I suggest reading "The Bird and the Bat" series by my friend BatKate, or any of her stories, really. They're very good. **


	6. Replacement

**Replacement**

**Location: Gotham City, May 29, Team Year Four**

"No."

"Come on, Tim," Dick sighed. "It'll be fine."

"N-n-n-no way," Tim said. "I'm not going to meet them. Not yet. I'm not good enough."

"Not good enough? Tim, you can hack into files as fast as I can. You're a master with that staff, a pro at infiltration—"

"I can be better!" Tim shouted. He jumped up from the couch and stared the former Robin down. "I still need to learn how to master hand to hand combat, how to go out on my own…"

Dick got up from the Bat chair slowly and put a hand on Tim's shoulder. "Tim," he whispered. "What's wrong? Are you…are you having second thoughts about this life?"

"No," Tim replied instantly. "Never."

"Then what's wrong?"

Tim was silent for a few minutes before shrugging off Dick's hand and running towards the Zeta Tube. Dick sighed.

**Location: Mount Justice**

_"Recognized: Robin. B-20." _

"Robin! Come check out my new souvenir!" Garfield smiled at the new arrival.

"Later, Gar," Tim muttered.

"But it's real—"

"Not now!"

Tim brushed past the green boy and walked downstairs. He stopped at the hologram and gazed up into the white domino eyes of his predecessor.

Jason Todd.

Tim just stood there, gazing at his fallen brother's hologram. He could feel the judgment radiating off of it, face stuck in a scowl because of him.

"I remember hearing about you," Tim said to himself. "Alfred talks about you like you're an angel who almost got his wings, but couldn't. I caught Babs and Dick holding each other as they cried on your anniversary. Your costume's still untouched, and everyone here looks at me like I'm an alien. Well, another one."

"After you…after you died, Bruce looks at us all differently. He rarely lets me go on my own, and when he does, I've got to have constant radio communication or he's watching from the sidelines. It's always, 'Don't leave without your comlink, Tim,' and, 'Please be careful, Tim'. It's all your fault." Tim's voice grew louder. "You had to go around being a badass. Always thought you could solve problems by hitting harder. Well, what good has that done you now? If you were so tough, why aren't _you _here instead of _me_?! I'm just your _replacement!"_

"Don't be afraid to let your feelings out."

Tim's head whirled around. Conner shuffled out of the darkness, hands in his pockets with a typical scowl on his face.

"You think that's all you are? A replacement?" Conner demanded. He walked closer to Tim.

"Conner, I—"

"Listen, kid. You may be a lot of things, but you're _not _a replacement. The first Robin was one smartest people I know, and he never let the Team down. Neither did the last one. Yeah, he was cocky, but no matter what, he did what it took to make sure we all got home safe and got the job done."

"So, what? You came here to tell me I won't be as good as them? That I've got my work cut out for me?" Tim snapped.

"Shut up and listen. You're not like them. You're newer to this than they were. But you'll do them proud. Nightwing may be the original, but…he's too used to leading us. The last Robin was too used to going in first and rarely waited for backup. You? You're a great mix of both. You listen, you're patient, but you're proactive."

Conner patted Tim on the back before making his way to the stairwell. He stopped.

"The Team _needs _a Robin, Tim. Even if you don't think you're worthy, we know you'll do the others proud soon enough."

As Conner went back upstairs, Tim gazed at Jason's hologram one last time. Maybe it was Conner's speech, or maybe it was mind playing tricks on him, but he could've sworn the scowl was replaced with an approving smile.

_I'll do you proud, _Tim thought. _I'll do us all proud._

__**I'll be upfront and admit, I don't know as much about Tim as I'd like. I know that his past has been more or less erased with the New 52 and a bunch of other things, but Young Justice is really all I know about him. For anyone wondering, Conner only heard a few sentences of Tim's rant, so he doesn't know the rest of the Bat family's identity, just Tim's. I hope I did the Red Robin justice. **

**Next up is Barbara, but with a twist!**


	7. Legend

**Legend**

_"Babs?" _

Barbara Gordon ignored the mild pain in her head from the sound of construction coming from outside her room. She reached for her glasses and turned her head to see who had interrupted her blissful sleep, sleep she hadn't enjoyed in years. Blonde hair, dressed in a black bodysuit with the Bat symbol in the middle. Stephanie Brown's blue eyes said everything that Barbara had dreaded for two days now.

It's time.

Barbara moved toward her chair—her _chair —_slowly, hesitantly. Once she was in comfortably, she followed Stephanie out of her room and to the door of their hideout. There were three other teenagers—_adults, _Barbara had to remind herself. These three had grown so much since the invasion had begun.

Garfield Logan, Changeling. Now 33, hair spiky as it was ten years ago, more filled out. A black bodysuit with a purple stripe down the middle, with silver gloves and combat boots. Despite all that he'd been through, he'd still been the one to cheer everyone up, the one to bring out the joke when things got too dark. They all knew that without him, they'd be too consumed with the bleakness of the situation and lose hope.

Virgil Hawkins, Static. 33, short black hair as the day they'd met on the Reach ship. Hands crackling with electricity and a silver disc leaning against his track pants. Yellow goggles were resting on his forehead as his eyes shifted between his allies and the sounds outside.

Stephanie Brown, Spoiler. 32, trained by various members of the Bat family over an entire year. Dick, Tim, Bruce, herself, and even Jason had trained her well. She knew that the fear of not living up to such legends crossed her mind often, but Steph was quick to toss her insecurities aside and become a brave hero in the Reach War.

Damian Wayne, Robin. 20, the son of Bruce Wayne and Talia al Ghul (Barbara remembers when she first heard the news with the rest of the family and how Tim practically fainted). Trained by a league of assassins, before being taken in by a man with a few steps off from being a sociopath and honing his skills to learn how to not take a life. A typical Robin suit with a hood at the end of the cape, covering his spiky hair, while his defiant eyes were covered by the trademark Robin domino mask.

Lian Nguyen-Harper, Red Arrow. At 21, she had taken up her father's name after he died going back Arsenal, the man who had killed his wife (Lian's memory was a bit fuzzy, but she could've sworn that Arsenal looked just like her father, and they may have even shared the same name). Like her father, she wore a sleeveless black top with a red arrow in the center, and her quiver was filled to the brim with two dozen arrows that had trick arrowheads lined up at the bottom for easy deployment.

"We should get going," Barbara ordered. "They're expecting us in a few hours. Changeling, scout ahead for us. Two miles, tops. Static, go with him. See if you can hack into Reach frequencies without being detected. You two are Alpha Squad. Robin, Spoiler, you're Beta. I want you two to handle comms and radar. Update them of our status every half hour. Red, keep your arrows ready in case we've got a fight."

"Right," Robin nodded. "Execute." Static opened the door and threw his disc into the air before jumping on it, disappearing with a trail of electricity for flair. Changeling grinned and morphed into a Peregrine falcon ("Fastest bird in the world," he would constantly gloat) and followed him.

"Come on, peasant," Robin said to Spoiler. "And try not to slow us down this time."

"Sure, bird boy," Spoiler grinned. "As long as you don't stop to get any more Bat-pets."

Robin scoffed and took off, with Spoiler trailing behind. Barbara and Red Arrow began the slow trek through the debris, stopping occasionally only when they heard the engines of a Reach patrol ship, or a Scarab's jetpack flying overhead. After three hours, they reached their destination.

**Location: Happy Harbor, Rhode Island, April 27**

**20 Years Later**

The steel doors opened with a loud metal creak. Barbara had to break the habit of covering her ears whenever they opened and closed; Professor Carr had long since stopped trying to fix them, and Mal and Karen had long since stopped complaining.

As the doors closed, the gym became illuminated in light. Barbara's team was able to see the makeshift beds, kitchens, and faces looking at them in awe. Barbara suspected that unlike last time, most of the awestruck faces weren't because of another Robin (or that "Hood" character that occasionally came through radio chatter, and a Tamaranean the Hood had), but because of _her. _The Oracle.

"Changeling, Static, with me," she ordered. "The rest of you, stay here."

Changeling and Static followed Barbara as she left the gym and lead the two men (_When did _that _happen?, _she thought to herself) to the cafeteria.

The Grotto. A room dedicated to all of those lost in the Reach Invasion. Family, friends. Heroes.

Virgil took off his goggles and reached inside his jacket to take out three roses. In this day, they were incredibly rare, and he saved them for a special occasion. Wordlessly, he gave one to Barbara and Garfield, and the three walked up to the Grotto.

Virgil walked up to the photo of a Hispanic boy with a grey sweatshirt on. In the picture, the boy had a shoulder wrapped around a blonde girl with starred earrings and a Wonder Woman sweatshirt. Both were smiling like eagerly.

"I know I said it a thousand times when we met, but…thank you," Virgil choked out. "Thank you for saving me. If it weren't for you, I'd be 'on mode', or whatever the saying is. I was so scared, and when Black Beetle had me in his sights, I thought I was a goner. Thank you both for keeping him away from me." He knelt down and put the rose on the picture of Jaime Reyes and Cassie Sandsmark.

"You were my sister," Garfield couldn't help the tears coming down his face. "You gave me the chance to help people, more than Mom did. You and Dick made me into who I am today, and I can never repay you for that. I wish you could've been here when I joined the League. I wish you could've met Raven." Garfield wiped the tears away and put the rose on the picture of M'gann, Conner, and Artemis. "Goodbye, Megan."

Barbara wheeled over to one of the larger photos of the bunch. All six people in the photo were smiling, which was a first for the Bat family. She chuckled to herself at the memory of Damian trying to unsuccessfully get away from Stephanie and Tim's rather…_affectionate _poses while trying to get the Bat-cow into it.

_"He's a part of this family," _Damian insisted. _"He does more than you peasants, at the very least." _

Bruce stood in the center, hands on the shoulders of her and Dick, to his left and right. Damian was on one knee, smiling next to a bemused Alfred, while Tim and Stephanie held hands and smiled brightly to Dick's right. The couple had thought no one noticed, but they were, of course, wrong.

"Hard to believe it's been so long, guys," Barbara whispered. "Damian's doing well, Bruce. Kicking a lot of ass, just like his old man. Almost as good as Steph, Tim. You actually did teach her a few things while you guys were "training". Alfred, you'll be happy to know that we do still keep our costumes in good form, and we still have Wednesday dinners together, when we can.

Dick, you idiot. You should've told us about your plan. I could've helped you. Stopped you from turning into…" Her eyes drifted toward Bruce's smiling face. "You were _way _in over your head, Grayson. It took forever for me to forgive you. Nearly broke your jaw with that right hook I gave you once.

We're gonna fix this, Grayson. Fix everything. Save Jaime. Stop Bruce from dying. I don't know what'll happen to…to _us_. But if everything goes to hell, and we aren't together when this is all over, just know that I love you, Dick Grayson. Always have, always will."

Barbara let the tears flow freely. She cried softly for a few minutes before Garfield nudged her shoulder. The doors to the Grotto opened. A bald man in prison jumpers walked in, a determined look on his face.

Garfield turned Barbara around so the three could face their visitor. Nathaniel Tyron walked up to them.

_We'll fix this, Dick, _Barbara thought to herself. _We'll fix it all. _

* * *

**Really hope I got Barbara's character write. I thought that if she were alive in the future, she'd be the one leading the Justice League, or what's left of it. I also thought that instead of the Joker paralyzing her, she'd be paralyzed during the initial Reach invasion, at the hands of Black Beetle or another Reach soldier.**

**Next up is Conner. I've got a ****_really _****good idea for him, and then it'll be another WonderBeetle. Read and review!**


	8. Answer

**Answer**

She didn't answer.

It was the first time that M'gann had never answered her phone for him. Whenever they were apart, she always made sure to answer his calls or texts. Come school or hanging out with the girls, he'd be acknowledged in some capacity. The first time to be ignored completely—no rushed or quiet words on the phone, no text explaining her absence—was foreign to him. And, to be frank, distressing.

Because he needed to talk to someone, _anyone, _about what he went through. About how the Reach had cut him open, tortured him, pushed him to a breaking point he'd never experienced before. Even Kaldur's shocks weren't as painful as what the Reach had done to him. To be completely cut off from his friends, his second family, without any indication that they would save him was…terrifying. Even worse was hearing the children being tortured as horribly, or worse, than he was. He had spent years protecting and defending the innocent. How could he let those children scream, beg for mercy?

How could he let them die?

Black Canary was eager to listen, but not for the reasons he wanted. She was assigned to do so to learn about the Reach's plans, not to hear the kids vent and air out the fears and trauma they'd gone through. La'gaan wasn't blaming her for it. He—and he suspected the other teens did, as well—wanted to make the Reach pay for what they'd done. But who'd be there to console them, to keep them from suffering too deep into their depression?

The kids would stay with the Team and the League for now, unable to go to their families and escape into their old lives. But La'gaan could not. He had no home to go back to. Both were gone, destroyed thanks in some capacity to the Reach. There was only one thing in his life that seemed to make sense, seemed to be able to keep him together now.

And she wasn't answering her phone.

* * *

**So...yeah. I originally had another WonderBeetle planned, but then "Cornered" came out and pushed that back. I'm sure I'll get around to it eventually. Man, how about that episode? The ending especially got me, because I don't want [REDACTED] to happen. He's one of my favorite characters! I'll do one focusing on him and Bart (separately) for the next two chapters. Maybe one for M'gann. I really hope I got La'gaan's mindset down perfectly. He's been so quiet the past few episodes. Not like he's got a say in the matter, but still.**

**As always, read and review.**


	9. Fast

**Fast**

The first time, he saved Grandpa Barry. He'd heard stories about Grandpa Barry. How he tried to grab Neutron and take him to the desert before he exploded again. How Barry was found miles away from Neutron, 96% of his body covered in burns and his legs effectively destroyed by the blast. As a child, he saw the look in his father and aunt's eyes as they tended to Barry every day. How Barry himself wallowed in self pity and had a haunted look on his face. How Bart had to make sure that every embrace he gave his grandfather wouldn't add more injury to his body. How Neutron, now depowered, was spotted at their camp every night or so, crying and begging for forgiveness for what he'd done under the Reach's control.

Needless to say, when he learned about the time machine and stopping the Reach apocalypse, Bart jumped at the chance to save his grandfather and absolve Nathaniel. Once the machine was created and tested, he got in his costume and traveled to 2016. He'd get a chance to marvel at how pristine the Cave was and the living members of the Team that were chasing him (if only they knew what the future had in store for them), but priority one was Grandpa. He had the date and the time memorized, so he set the machine for twenty minutes prior. He was too late to dissuade Barry from fighting, but he wasn't too late to stop him from trying to grab Neutron. An 'accidental' trip on a rock, a few tumbles, and Grandpa was safe. Totally crash.

The second time happened right after saving Grandpa. Cousin Wally and Great Grandpa Jay had the two speedsters in their arms, away from another explosion. While the others were talking, he slipped away to the blast zone. Neutron was still rebuilding himself after that last explosion. Mid-heal, Bart pulled out the Beetle Tech Nathaniel had given him before he left. Seeing a young, cured Nathaniel made him realize that this plan could work. That he could save the future.

The third time was a huge setback. Mount Justice had been destroyed, just like back home. Blue was taken by the Reach. Him and Gar were being experimented on. Tortured. He could only imagine what they were doing to Blue, trying to get him on mode. He'd failed. The Reach had won.

Then M'gann saved them, and he was rushing through all the guards to phase through the labs, desperate to find his friend. After searching all the labs through the ship, he found Jaime. The scientist was trying to get him on mode. He was almost too late. He pushed himself to knock out the scientist, free Jaime, and get him off the ship before any Reach could grab them again.

After that, he and the other kidnapped teens had to go through counseling with Black Canary. Bart had a huge mouth, but even he knew to hide Jaime's fate from her. He didn't know what would start Blue betraying humanity. As far as he was concerned, it was a secret between them. The two of them would do whatever they could to stop Jaime from turning.

And it figures that the one time he wasn't expecting it, he would be too slow.

* * *

**Poor Bart. The speedster just can't seem to catch a break these days. Expect "Sacrifice" with Jaime to come in the next few days, then "Home" featuring Conner (this one will act like Cornered didn't happen, just as a heads up).**


	10. Sacrifice

**Sacrifice**

"The world will never know about Ted Kord's sacrifice."

Those words rang in Jaime's head as he laid on his bed, shirt off (as usual), the moon shining beautifully at midnight in El Paso. It'd been a few hours since he'd interrupted Nightwing and Canary's debrief with Captain Atom and told them everything. About his possible future. To get the Scarab off of him.

_Tactical error, Jaime Reyes. You should have heeded the Impulse's advice and kept it a secret. Now the League will be paranoid of us and keep us from battle for fear of us turning! _

Jaime knew what this meant. How Nightwing would be more cautious around him. The daily briefings to Captain Atom and reports to Black Canary about the Scarab's thoughts, and if it attempted to contact the Reach or take control of him again. Once the Team found out (and they _would, _because the whole schizophrenic theory is starting to die, what with Gar and Babs hearing Black Beetle saying how he was "of the Reach"), every thought in their head would be about if he was feeding the Reach intel, plotting how to kill them (the Scarab was, but he couldn't help that), or creating yet another explosive that would destroy their current home.

_These children are impeding our progress. We should execute them all while they are in one spot. The tactical advantage would be to lead them to the Nightwing's base of operations, disrupt the Zeta tubes, and use the Plasma Cannons to incinerate them all._

He'd have to talk to Bart soon. Once the League figured out how to get the Scarab off of him, and the Reach were defeated, the speedster would have to tell his friends and family about what he'd done. He'd have to make it okay. Mom, Dad, Milagro, Paco, Tye. They'd all be sad, but he'd rather they know what he'd done to keep them all alive. That he didn't turn against humanity and help kill everyone against his will. The Team would know before them, probably. Nightwing would tell them, or Bart would, given how close to him he wanted to be. They were like a second family to him. Nightwing and Batgirl were like his parents; M'gann and Conner his older siblings. Bart, Gar, and Robin were his brothers. And Cassie was…well, it wouldn't matter.

_If the League and the Nightwing do indeed find a way to separate us, the tactical advantage would be to reveal these hormone changes to the Wonder Girl. She may possibly reciprocate them. It will be cruel to pursue her shortly before death…but it is best to make what time you have remaining left._

He knew what he was asking for. The moment he became Blue Beetle officially, met Guy Guardian and Peacekeeper, became a member of the Team, he knew the risks that would come with being a Hero.

And yet, he was strangely okay with that.

_Whatever happens, Jaime Reyes…it has been an honor. We only hope that your allies will live long enough to remember your sacrifice._

* * *

**I think I've got my "Cornered" feels out for the week. Next time is Conner, for sure. You can expect them to be longer starting with his chapter. Afterwards, we'll go back in time!**


	11. Home

**Fair warning: This takes place as if "Cornered" never happened.**

* * *

**Home**

_"Just know you're not alone. I'm going to make this place your home." _

Conner wasn't really a fan of pop music, but Phillip Phillips was his only exception. (And Justin Bieber for his first year of life, but everyone on the Team, even _Robin, _swore to never speak of that dark period.) His favorite song by the former _American Idol_ star was "Home", by far. Conner didn't know what it was, but the song just _got _him. Understood what his life was all about. The Cave was, for all intents and purposes, his first home. Nearly every significant part of his life happened in the halls of Cave. Meeting M'gann. Being taken in by Black Canary. Becoming Conner Kent. Being taken to Metropolis and Smallville by Superman. He couldn't imagine a world without the Cave.

And now it was gone. The home he and M'gann shared—and eventually shared with Garfield, Sphere, and Wolf—had been decimated by Aqualad and his team. Conner heard from Jaime on the way back to Happy Harbor how Aqualad tricked him into surrendering by planting a bomb like Malina Island's in the Cave. Then, at the last minute, destroyed the Cave. Their home. _His _home.

To say that Conner was devastated was an understatement. He wanted to scream, break something, cry, _anything _to get the rage out. Losing his home was worse than learning what M'gann had done to him, worse than Superman rejecting him for the first time. Aqualad was his friend, his _brother. _How could he betray them? Betray him?

As he sat in the Hall of Justice after hours with Garfield and M'gann (two days later, and she was still shell shocked by whatever she'd done to Aqualad), Conner remembered Phillip's lyrics. He took a deep breath and whistled loud enough for Wolf and Sphere to come to him before making his way to the siblings. Garfield's usually cheery smile was replaced with a dejected feeling, similar to his sister.

"Kid, let's go for a walk," Conner nudged the teenager softly.

"What about M'gann?" Garfield asked.

Conner took another look at her depressed face and decided that whatever was going on her head, he'd have to talk to her in private about.

"Just for a few minutes, then we'll be right back. Promise."

Garfield shrugged and followed Conner, Sphere, and Wolf out of the room. The four stopped at the statues of the founding members of the Justice League. Even after all these years, the sight of all eight of them forever remembered in time made Conner's eyes widen in awe. He could hear Garfield's soft breath of surprise at being so close to them.

"I want to be one of them," Garfield said. "Don't care how long it takes; I want to be part of the League."

"Why?" Conner turned to face him. "You're already a hero."

"If I join the League, everyone will know I'm a real hero. I'll get recognized, and my own reality series, and people will see me stop homes from being—" Garfield covered his mouth, eyes wide. Conner had forgotten that unlike him, Garfield was awake when the explosion happened. He watched his home go up in flames, his second childhood gone in an instant by a man he practically considered to be a father. Where Conner only knew the Cave as his home, Garfield had lost _two _homes, all in the course of a few years. He had no idea what the boy was feeling.

"Garfield," his voice was surprisingly soft. "No matter what happens, you'll always be a hero. Even if you're still with the Team or joining the League years from now, that's never going to change. And we'll all be back at the Cave waiting for your reality series to come on TV."

"But the Cave—" Garfield started.

"It's a physical place. The memories, the times we shared there, are kept alive here," Conner pointed to his head and heart, "and here. And I don't plan on letting go of those memories any time soon."

The two heroes walked to the door of the Hall, gazing at the beautiful moon. Conner placed a hand on Garfield's shoulder and squeezed encouragingly.

"Until then," Conner smiled at the moon, "this is our new home."

* * *

**I like to imagine Conner as being a dad to some of the freshmen of the Team. He seems like the type, given how fatherly Superman is toward most people. Next time: Anniversary.**


	12. Anniversaries

**Anniversary**

January 1

As the Supercycle reaches New Orleans, Dick can't help but feel a sense of déjà vu at the situation. It was nearly five years ago, Independence Day, that he was where Tim was. He, Wally, Kaldur, and Superboy had just defeated Blockbuster and were greeted to sight of all 16 members of the Justice League descending toward them like gods, eclipsed by the ethereal moon.

And now here he was, flying alongside the League. He grinned at the irony. Five years ago: himself, a Batman apprentice; an Atlantean, and the spiritual successor to a famous hero. Now: a Batman apprentice, an Atlantean, and the spiritual successor to a famous hero.

Tim, La'gaan, and Jaime had their work cut out for them before they had stories that could beat the original Team's. But until then…

"Dude!" Dick leaned forward on the Supercycle and grinned. "Way to get your feet wet!"

Tim smiled.

March 23

Kaldur bowed his head in reverence at the hologram. He had to eventually tear his gaze away from Tula's powerful eyes and stare at something, _anything. _He reached behind his back to grab a Water Bearer and used the small stream to recreate her beautiful face.

He has to remind himself that every pat on the shoulder, every smile, every compliment that man…his _father _continues to give him, she is the reason for all of this. Why he is living all these lies, hurting those he considers his family, even if they think him to have cut those ties long ago.

Later, after destroying Mount Justice, does he remember her holographic face and hope that she understands what he's doing, in whatever plane of existence she currently resides in.

July 4

On the one year anniversary of the Team's formation, they had found themselves without any missions, any Black Canary, any supervision from Red Tornado. Wally had convinced Robin and Artemis to go with him to pick up some fireworks, and come 11 PM, they went to the Happy Harbor Park to set off fireworks with the general public. Each of them had something to be thankful for and remember.

Superboy was thankful that he had his own mentor, and a name. That he had a purpose other than a weapon. Conner Kent was free.

Miss Martian was thankful to be surrounded by friends who didn't judge her by her appearance. Who welcomed her to Earth with open arms. M'gann M'orzz was accepted.

Aqualad thanked them every day not just as friends, but as teammates. He trusted each and every one of them to take care of each other and the world. Kaldur'ahm had faith.

Robin was thankful for every day he spent with this Team. Even though he grew up with one of the most secretive human beings in the world, he found himself able to be open with them without a fear of being judged. Dick Grayson had friends.

Artemis was hesitant to reveal any part of her past to them, but once Wally put that hand on her shoulder, nothing could break her ties with them. Come hell or high water, she would protect the members of the Team to the very end, even against her own family. Artemis Crock had loyalty.

Kid Flash had treated the hero business like a game. In the year since joining the Team, he had received a true, honest to God justification for what he was risking his life for, in the form of Queen Perdita. Wally West had gained maturity.

Zatanna joined the Team not out of want, but of need. Once her father donned the Helmet of Fate, Robin and the others had been quick to replace the hole her father used to fill. Every moment of sadness and regret was washed away once Robin had passed her a piece of cake or Megan invited her and Artemis to the Happy Harbor fair. Zatanna Zatara had gained a family.

Rocket was the greenest out of all the young heroes. She had ambitions to join the Justice League alongside her mentor, Icon. Standing next to Aqualad, Robin, and Kid Flash on the Watchtower showed her that someday, she would be there for the right reasons. But until then, she would fight alongside her idols, learn from the best. Raquel Ervin would reach for the stars.

As the fireworks lit up in the sky, the eight teenagers knew that these were the memories would be in their hearts and minds forever. They were more than sidekicks. More than clones, soldiers, orphans, assassins, aliens, prodigies. They were a Family.

November 23

It was necessary, she told herself constantly. They were the villains! They'd lied, stolen, killed who and whenever they chose to. As far as she was concerned, they were getting more than they deserved. She would never cross that line, but at the very least, she could keep their dark thoughts from ever becoming physical action. The information she'd extracted from them was a stronger justification for her actions.

Who was Conner to judge her? He was the son of _Lex Luthor, _one of the world's most successful liars. He'd lied to her, kept the Shields and her identity a secret. He had let her fears and insecurity fester while also letting his own dominate his reason for using those things. It was those things that blinded him, made him so angry that he forgot her weakness to fire. If he had told her he knew about her true form, Queen Bee wouldn't have had leverage over her. Bee wouldn't have gone after the Logans. Bee wouldn't have made the sweetest, most innocent boy she had ever known an orphan just for being caught in the middle of the crossfire, just because she could.

It was for these reasons that she walked out of Belle Reve Penitentiary, a content smile on her face as Psimon's face reminded catatonic.

Thanksgiving

For his second Thanksgiving, Conner Kent wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and kissed her passionately. He held Wolf and Sphere tight, and gave strong, yet gentle hugs to the elder Kents. He reserved his strongest hug for Clark. Every day, Thanksgiving, was a reminder of him to be thankful for who he was, rather than what he could have been.

Not Lex Luthor's plant, or a crazed failure clone, or a poster boy for the Genomorphs. His own man, with his own family.

December 1

The day of his birth now has more than one reason for celebration. Zatanna's kisses on the cheek and Wally's pats on the back and congratulations at soon being able to drive are nice, but they're hollow. Alfred's birthday breakfasts, the "happy birthdays" from various teachers and students have begun to lose their meaning. Bruce's warm hugs lack the heat and feeling of love they did three years ago. Even though he loves Bruce, and can never thank him enough for what he's done, Dick has to go on his own, be his own man. He can't continue being "Robin, the Boy Wonder."

Like Batman, Robin is a symbol. It can be incorruptible, everlasting. No, as he's grown physically and emotionally, he needs to be something different. Something that honors his beginning as Robin, while keeping him grounded, reminding him of the Flying Graysons, the family fate cruelly decided to rob him of. He's been finalizing the costume and symbol for weeks. All he needs now is a name. And then, at the stroke of midnight on his birthday, it comes to him.

Nightwing.

December 30

No celebrating for Roy Harper. Where most people were with their families, preparing their New Year's wishes and kisses, he had no one to celebrate with. They were all lies; things had fooled himself into having for three years until the men behind the curtain were revealed, eyes glowing with mirth and lips curled into amusement as they berated him for his foolishness. How could he ever fool himself into thinking he was destined for something greater? That he was born to grace the Watchtower alongside his mentor, a man who treated him like a father, no matter what stupid things would come out of Roy's mouth?

Roy knew that he should be mad, _furious _at Vandal Savage and the Light. If he hadn't cut ties with the League, he could join them in finding them and putting them out of commission. Heroes didn't kill. He wasn't a hero anymore. He was a shell of a young man robbed of life, taking his life and wearing it like a goddamn coat. He had to make this right. Had to find the real Roy Harper, make things right with the world.

"Red, you look so lonely. Might this cat curl up with you, on this coldest of cold nights?"

If only he knew how to find himself, as well.

* * *

**Timeline: 1/1 (5 years later, obviously)**

**3/23 (Takes place during "Darkest")**

**7/4 (1 year later)**

**11/23 (3 years after "Image")**

**Thanksgiving (1 year after "Agendas")**

**12/1 (3 years after YJ:I issue 1)**

**12/30 (About 2 years before Season Two)**

**Writing for M'gann and Roy were very hard to do. Given that she's a pathological liar and he's been lied to his whole life, their views on the world around them are incredibly skewed toward or against themselves. I'll get around to writing about them in the near future. The next two will be more...film-like, let's leave it at that. They're inspired by one of my favorite films last year, if that's a good hint. School starts back up for me on Tuesday, so don't expect me to be so update crazy as I have been recently. They'll still be very frequent though, don't worry.**

**Man, how about yesterday's episode? I do not trust Arsenal at all, and with good reason. As for the newest player in this game, I'm hoping they don't turn out to be a plant. The Team needs some good news right now.**


	13. Suit Up

**Suit Up**

May 4. The day the Justice League returned from Rimbor and were found innocent of their crimes. The day Jaime Reyes was separated from his Scarab, courtesy of B'arzz O'oom, the Green Beetle. The day the Reach Invasion began.

It was a simultaneous attack. The Reach's plan had been very brilliant—sending their various branded products to pump their additives into everyone in the world, unlocking the Metagene across thousands of humans and gaining control of their minds, using G Gordon Godfrey to shame the League, gathering them all into the Watchtower and capturing all members of the League, even Zatanna, Captain Marvel, and Rocket. Nightwing hated to admit it, but the plan had been very ingenious. They even found a way to disrupt the Zeta tubes so the heroes couldn't all converge onto one location. It was almost foolproof, but they hadn't counted on one thing, and that was the team of young covert operatives that they had thought they'd killed in Bludhaven.

**Location: Bludhaven, May 4, Team Year Five**

Nightwing knew that Bruce would kill him once everything was said and done, but the human race was out of options. Without Mars to call on and J'onn and B'arzz currently MIA, they would all be moded by the Reach within days, maybe even hours. He needed a Team. With a heavy sigh, he opened up the comm link and began broadcasting.

"Attention, to any hero, any member of the Team who can hear this. This is…this is Dick Grayson. You know me better as Nightwing. The Reach have begun their assault. The Justice League is scattered, possibly dead after a devastating assault on the Watchtower. As far as the world is concerned, we're the villains and paying for all the secrets and lies. I know that I haven't done a lot to hold on to some of you guys' trust…"

**Location: El Paso, Texas**

_"But I need you to put that behind us. I'll answer any questions you have once, if this is all over." _

"You don't have to, Jaime. You just took the Scarab off," Cassie reminded him.

"Yeah, Blue, er, Boy Who Used to be Blue," Bart rubbed the back of his head. "You just crashed the Reach before they could mode you! Don't you wanna relax, take some R&R with your best friend and your girlfriend?"

"No," Jaime shut his eyes. "I need to hear this. Turn up the volume."

**Location: Smallville, Kansas**

_"The Reach think that they've won. But it's time we show them what us 'meat' are made of." _

"Go, son," Jonathan Kent said. He squeezed Conner's shoulder. "Your friends need you."

**Location: Ivy Town**

"Where are you going?" Karen asked as Mal sifted through his closet.

"Helping my leader," Mal snapped. He threw out his Guardian helmet and shield.

"Not without me, you aren't." Karen grinned and ran to her own closet.

**Location: Poseidonis**

"Where do you think you are going?" Kaldur asked as his foot made contact on the stolen Manta Flyer.

"You can't stop me, Kaldur," La'gaan shot back. "So don't even try."

"I did not say I was coming to stop you."

La'gaan turned around to stare his former leader in the face. Despite his loathing for his father, he still kept the Manta armor given to him while undercover, though he had destroyed the helmet. He looked as tall and threatening as he had when La'gaan saw him again on Malina Island four months ago.

"Can I trust you?" La'gaan sneered.

Kaldur's eyes drifted down toward the cold steel. He knew the looks people had given him. How Mera, though kind and beautiful, resented him for all the things done while undercover. How Raquel looked at him. How his own mother slapped him repeatedly when he walked through her door, eyes struck with fear and loathing…

"Yes," Kaldur looked La'gaan in the face with steel. "You can trust me." If this did not redeem him, he did not know what would

**Location: Palo Alto, California**

_"If you're able to, if you aren't already helping whoever you can, meet me at these coordinates. We'll come up with a plan of attack on how to defeat the Reach. We'll bring our people home and win back our planet. The Reach and the Light will be made to answer for their crimes." _

"You just got back," Wally pleaded. Artemis had opened the video message on her phone and was slowly making her way to their room.

"I'm fine now," she argued. "My wounds—"

"Could open up again. I'm not losing you again, beautiful." He walked over to her and captured her face in his hands before kissing her.

"Come with me," she whispered after they broke apart. His eyes widened. "It's an emergency. We're needed."

**Location: Gotham City**

_"If you don't show up, I understand. You're out there doing what you can. But if you aren't and want to help end this invasion for good…suit up." _

"Alfred, keep Stephanie here," Tim ordered. "Lock all the doors, barricade yourself in the Batcave. Activate all security defenses." He turned to his "older sister". "Babs, you coming?"

She smirked. "Do you even have to ask? Someone's got to make sure that Dick lives long enough to survive getting yelled at by Bruce."

"Wait!" Barbara and Tim turned to the Wayne Family butler before being bound together in a large hug.

"Come home safe," Alfred whispered. "Bring all my children home."

Tim and Barbara nodded and hugged him tightly. The man was strong, but if he had to bury another member of this family, he would never be the same. With some reservation, they broke the hug and walked toward the pods that contained their respective suits.

**Location: El Paso, Texas**

"Are you sure?" Wonder Girl asked for the fifth time. Her and Impulse were already changed into their costumes. Jaime had his shirt off, eyes staring at the inert Scarab that used to be a part of his body.

"I'm sure," he answered. With a deep sigh, he picked the Scarab off his dresser and pressed it against his spine.

_System starting…fusing with spinal cord…performing routine maintenance checks…Why have you reattached me to your spine, Jaime Reyes? We thought you were content with letting the Martian Scarab separate us. Is this another one of your tricks? _

"No tricks," Jaime whispered. "I'm ready to accept you, Scarab."

_Our name is Khaji Da, Jaime Reyes. And we are ready to fight the Reach. _

**Location: Smallville, Kansas**

Superboy looked back toward his surrogate parents. With a smile, he jumped high in the air, toward the coordinates Nightwing had given him. The Kents had never been more proud of the boy.

**Location: Palo Alto, California**

"You look good in your old costume," Wally grinned. Artemis rolled her eyes at her boyfriend, but appreciated the compliment all the same. She knew what she was asking of him; to fight the rush yet again. But it had to be done.

"Let's go," Artemis said as she finished securing her quiver and bows. Kid Flash scooped her up in his arms and ran down the street, a blurry mix of yellow, red, and green.

**Location: Bludhaven **

Nightwing rubbed his eyes. None of the people he contacted seemed to have replied to his transmission. He hoped they were all alive. If they were already dead or captured, this would be a short resistance. A very short, underwhelming resistance.

"Someone needs some beauty sleep."

Nightwing whirled around, escrima sticks ready. Standing in front of the garage door were Batgirl and Robin, both of them wearing cocky smirks.

"You made it," Nightwing whispered in awe. He enveloped them both in a hug. "Didn't think anyone got my message."

"We did," Robin replied. "But you should probably leave the speeches to Superman. He does them better."

"No offense, guys, but…are you two all I'm working with? I don't think three Bats are enough to form a good enough resistance."

Batgirl scoffed. "We brought friends, Wing. They just had us make sure we came to the right address." The garage door lifted up. Standing outside, ready and waiting were all the members of the Team, past and present.

Aqualad, Superboy, Kid Flash, Miss Martian, Artemis, Wolf, Sphere, Red Arrow, Bumblebee, Lagoon Boy, Beast Boy, Wonder Girl, Blue Beetle, Impulse, Guardian, and Arsenal.

"Is this whelming enough for you?" Superboy smirked.

Nightwing was very much feeling the aster.

* * *

**This really has no canon. I was inspired by watching ****_Avengers _****over the weekend where they all suit up before the final battle, and I felt like the Team could have something like this. If you want to get a sense of epicness while reading the kids suit up after Nightwing's speech ends, look up "Performance Issues" on Youtube and listen to the first minute or so. Really gets you in the mood. **

**There'll be another chapter in this Avengers-Young Justice universe, then we'll get back to the normal canon. Well, what passes for normal. **

**I'm really surprised that you guys have liked this, and I can't thank you enough for reading this. Hope I continue to entertain you guys. **

**Also, if someone is artistically inclined who loves to read this and would like to create a cover for this, let me know, and I will be forever grateful to you. :D**


	14. Titans

**Titans**

**Location: New York City, May 4, Team Year Five**

"How we doing?" Nightwing asked.

"Fine," Robin said, "but this is pointless. We aren't going to put a dent into them unless we find a way to shut down the Starro Tech in every human on the planet who had any of those Reach products."

"Rob's right," Impulse said as he sped toward the Bats. Wonder Girl trailed behind him. "But we still gotta find Blue!"

Nightwing swore under his breath. Shortly after their assault on the Reach began, Blue Beetle had disappeared. No comms, no tracker, anything. He knew Jaime would have some time readjusting to the Scarab, but he didn't think he would outright leave the battle.

"So what's the plan?" Guardian asked. Bumblebee, Kid Flash, Artemis, and Red Arrow had already beat him to their leader.

"We need to corral the Reach into a location for Robin, Batgirl, and I to hack into their mainframe," Nightwing began." See if we can pinpoint where they may have a control center. Red, Arsenal, Miss M, I want you to—"

"See, I told you they'd be here! 'The Impulse' always skids around like that!"

The Team looked at the returning, shirtless Jaime Reyes with skeptical eyes. The teenager looked particularly winded from his jog towards them, combined with arguing with the returning other presence in his mind.

"Where have you been?" Bumblebee snapped.

"You just turned tail and flew away!" Wonder Girl continued.

Jaime held his hands up. "Whoa! It wasn't like that. Scarab analyzed the battlefield and said that we were, and I quote 'most likely going to die horribly.'"

"What?" Kid Flash raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, he said that you would probably die first trying to—"

"Why did you _leave, _Blue?" Nightwing pressed.

"Scarab said something about needing to get on mode, so we-_Que?! _I thought we lost that thing!"

"Lost what thing?" Artemis asked.

"When we flew into the city," Jaime began, "we kinda…attracted some Reach Metasoldider attention."

"What _kind _of attention?" Guardian repeated slowly.

A roar echoed through the city. From across the street, a large red Metasoldier ran towards them, with sharp fangs and yellow eyes. Scarab-controlled Sentries trailed behind it.

"Perfect," Red Arrow and Arsenal droned in unison. La'gaan muttered "Neptune's Beard…" in exasperation. Superboy cracked his knuckles.

The Metasoldier and the Sentries drew closer. Jaime rolled his shoulders and walked towards their opponents.

_"Jaime Reyes, the upgrades are complete. Shall we activate the armor?" _

"Blue, are you crazy?!" Superboy shouted over the thunder.

"Jaime!" Wonder Girl and Beast Boy cried.

"Not yet," Jaime smirked. "Come on, ugly. Get closer…"

The sky began to darken. Lightning flashed, giving the Metasoldier a more terrifying appearance.

"Now," Jaime whispered.

_"Activating." _The armor began to cover Jaime's body, slowly turning him into Blue Beetle. Rather than the one they had all become used to, he was larger. More intimidating. Impulse's eyes widened.

"Blue, NO!"

Blue Beetle morphed his hands into large plasma cannons and fired. The Metasoldier was knocked back, but only slightly. It and the Scarab Sentries drew closer.

"Any time now, Virgil!" Beetle yelled. The Metasoldier roared as a stream of lightning hit him in the chest. He roared in pain and swatted the Sentries into nearby buildings.

"Time for you to go through some of my _tests._"

Another stream of lightning hit the Metasoldier, and it went down, its body falling towards the Team.

"Cass…" Superboy crouched.

"La'gaan…" Wonder Girl stepped back.

"Angelfish…" Lagoon Boy sucked in a breath.

"NOW!"

Lagoon Boy puffed up as Wonder Girl and Superboy went into the air to catch the falling body. With stain, Miss Martian helped them grab it telekinetically and keep it in midair.

"What do you say we give the Reach a product of our own?" Wonder Girl grinned.

"Homegrown," Lagoon Boy smirked.

"M'gann?" Superboy's eyes drifted toward her.

"My pleasure," she spat before throwing it toward a Reach cruiser, with a satisfying explosion to boot.

"Just so we're clear, Blue," Virgil said as he flew in on a silver disc, "The name's _Static. _And I'm gonna put a shock to their system."

"Better get ready," Kid Flash warned. Multiple Reach cruises were coming towards them.

"Circle up!" Nightwing ordered. Every member of the Team grouped together, watching their enemy from all sides.

"Bring it on, Reach!" Lagoon Boy taunted.

"You can't beat us!" Beast Boy shouted. "We're the TEEN TITANS, AND WE'RE NOT GONNA LET YOU TAKE OUR HOME!"

_Teen Titans? _Nightwing raised an eyebrow, something he suspected he wasn't alone in. _Sounds catchy. Very asterous. _Out of his peripheral vision, he had to admit that this team looked more together than had over the past few months.

The Batfamily. The Superboy. Speedsters. Archers. Atlantian Apprentices. Wondrous Sidekicks. Shapeshifters. Secret Guardians. Reach soldiers "off mode".

"Do we have a plan?" Aqualad gripped his Water Bearers as the ships drew in on them slowly.

"Listen up, Titans," Nightwing began. "Until we find the control center for the Reach, our priority is containment. Red, Artemis," the Archers' heads shot up. "I want you two on these buildings here and here. Give us locations of Metasoldiers and Sentries. Beetle, you and Beast Boy play rabbit. Draw them here or shoot them down."

"Express or coach? " Blue joked.

"Thrill us," Artemis smirked. Blue grabbed her and Red Arrow and jetted off into the air.

"Aqualad, you take Arsenal, KF, Miss Martian, Bumblebee, Lagoon Boy, Superboy, and Wonder Girl to start getting into smaller cruisers. You thin the herd for us in the air while narrowing down where we can find the Light and the Reach. Can you do that?"

"We all come back to you," Aqualad nodded. "You have my word." He led his new squad to the Bioship.

"Guardian, Robin, BG, Impulse. You and I keep the fight here for the footsoldier. Static?"

The newly named hero turned toward the former Robin, lightning crackling in his hands.

"Ready to break the Reach?"

Static smirked. "Like you even need to ask?"

Nightwing grinned. "Alright then…" He opened up his escrima sticks as Reach footsoldiers drew near.

"TITANS, GO!"

* * *

**Okay, this is the last time I reference Teen Titans in this story, I swear. I felt that since these two chapters take place out of canon, I could get away with it. xD Again, this was inspired by the classic "I'm always angry" line in ****_Avengers. _****Such a good line that led to that awesome shot of the six Avengers ready for battle. I just...man.**

**Getting away from my constant fanboy squealing, the next chapter will be focused more on Kaldur, then Raquel, and back to WonderBeetle. If you have any requests, PM me or mention it in your review.**


	15. Ruins

**Ruins**

Upon reflection, his whole life was like his psyche. Shattered, in ruins. Kaldur'ahm knew of Calvin Durham's actions by the time he was nine years old. The inquisitive Atlantian simply asked how he and his mother had met, and Calvin explained. He'd been assigned by Black Manta to infiltrate Atlantis, a normal human genetically altered to take down Aquaman from the inside. But Manta hadn't counted on Calvin falling in love with Sha'lain'a and betraying him. To make matters worse, Calvin and Sha'lain'a had given birth to the boy that would later defeat Calvin's former leader.

Or so Kaldur had thought. He remembers clearly how he learned the truth about his lineage. How Kaldur hadn't seen the resemblance before, he didn't know. He had knocked off Manta's helmet in multiple occurrences, but the facial similarities never struck him until Manta came to him a month and a half after Tula's death and funeral. Planted a recording of trouble near Atlantis, far away from Aquaman, and had kidnapped him and brought him onto his Manta Flyer.

_"Why have you shown yourself, Manta?" _

_"You do not need to be so hostile, Kaldur'ahm. I am here only to talk." _

_"You do not call me by that name!"_

_"I believe I am entitled to call you whatever I want…son."_

_Kaldur's eyes narrowed. "You are not my father. The man you sent as a mole to destroy Atlantis? That man is my father." _

_Manta scoffed. "Calvin Durham is a traitor, yes. And he did fall in love with your mother. But he is _not _your father." Manta reached for his helmet and took it off in one motion. The proper lighting and Manta's kneeled position allowed Kaldur to truly look into the man's eyes. Their jaw structure, their ears. Even their voices sounded similar._

_"No…" Kaldur's eyes widened. "This is…this is impossible."_

_"It is true, my boy," Manta nodded. "You and I are of the same blood. And your dear, beloved King Aquaman has known for quite some time now."_

To say that Kaldur was angry was an understatement. Aquaman was his mentor, his King. How could he not tell him of this information upon hearing it?! Why did he have to learn from the man who was partly responsible for his love's death? The man who had now made him feel more alone than he was upon reuniting with Tula and Garth for the first time four years ago?

_"Have you ever wondered what had happened if I had stayed behind, and you had become Aqualad?" Kaldur asked Garth that day in September, before returning to the Cave._

_"Never," Garth smiled. A lie._

_"No," Kaldur replied to the unasked question. "Neither have I." Another lie._

Everything in his life was a lie. His father, his love, his Team. He would never be one of them. Deep down, he knew it. That was why he created this plan. Despite how much he loathed Black Manta for who he was, Kaldur would at least be among someone of his own kind. An outcast. Perhaps through his evil actions, he would learn to put his life together.

Instead, it became ruins.

* * *

**Pre-The Fix and Complications. Kaldur is an interesting character in that over the two seasons, he's one of the main six that was developed the least. He stayed who he was across all the episodes for the most part: a loyal soldier who's willing to do whatever it takes to stop the bad guys.**

**Sorry for the long wait, but work was such a pain. I'm going to put a few up for the Runaways and Arsenal pretty soon, since it looks like snow has killed school days for me. Also, yesterday's episode was one of the first the second half of the season that didn't end on a huge downer. Thank. God.**


	16. Again

No, not again.

He couldn't lose them again. They were a Team, a family. The only family he ever really had, including Bruce and Alfred. Kaldur, Artemis, and Megan were already in danger that _he _put them in. Barbara, Tim, and the others…if anything happened to them, he didn't know what he'd do. He was the leader. He was trained by the world's greatest detective! How could he not spot the signs that something was off? He should've been there, maybe have been able to stop Blue from capturing them.

Green. That lying, Reach-controlled bastard was going to pay for what he did to Jaime. All the Reach were. No stone would be left unturned. He'd see to it personally that the Light and the Reach would answer for what they did, even if he had to die doing it. He would never lose another member of his family. Not after Rimbor. Not after the mental exercise.

Not after Jason.

* * *

No, not _again._

He refused to be taken again. He just got his life back on track, just started learning about what he missed. He was Roy Harper, Arsenal. 23 years old, technically 15. He lived in Star City, in a nice apartment provided so graciously by Ollie and _the clone. _Hell, they practically insisted that he lived somewhere in Star. Whether because they still felt guilty or wanted to keep an eye on him, he didn't care. He knew who his real savior was.

Luthor may have been one of the people who kidnapped him, but he made up for it—somewhat—by giving him that new arm. Harper returned the sentiment by blowing up the LexCorp farms. Seemed like a fair thing to do. After all, it helped lead them to Green Beetle, and they had more info on whatever it was Luthor and the Light were planning. Robin, Blue Beetle, and that Impulse guy were alright. The four of them made a good team, and they didn't seem to question his renegade issue.

And now here he was, running away as Blue Beetle had the others knocked out. He didn't know what the hell was going on with Blue, but he wasn't staying around to find out. He had to wait until Blue was gone, rescue the Team. The Reach footsoldiers would hunt him down, try to pod him. But it would never happen again.

_Ever._

* * *

**Takes place during "The Hunt" and "Complications". I imagine that there were quite a few parallels between Nightwing and Arsenal in this regard in that they were both powerless to stop the Team from being taken and probably have some survivor's guilt. For Nightwing, it's doubled when you remember that he was one of the last ones to live during the mental exercise.**

**I've got no idea what's coming next, just know that it'll be coming soon. Also, check out "Invasion", my novelization of Season Two!**


	17. Shirt

**Shirt**

At the age of 14, Cassie didn't really know what she liked in a guy. One moment, she'd go for a dazzling pair of eyes; and the next, she'd be all about their sense of humor, or their hair, or the brains. Unfortunately for her, being part of the Team meant that she got to go through all sorts of emotions thanks to the men she fought side by side with on a daily basis. As much as she would rather get a pounding from Black Beetle again than admit, she had an appreciation for each male member. La'gaan and Garfield has nice senses of humor; Conner and Nightwing had fine bodies (_That back, _Cassie often thought about Nightwing); and Robin was cute in an awkward and adorable sort of way. And then there was Jaime. Or as she had taken to calling him in her mind, "No Shirt".

She'd only known Jaime for a few months, and it seemed that whenever she saw him, he usually didn't have a shirt on. Whenever they were in the gym working out, she got to see his developing muscles while he lifted weights and ran on the treadmill. She didn't know why Jaime always stuck to the equipment nearest to the wall, and was always tempted to ask him about it, but then she'd look at him as he stretched after a long, sweaty workout, and all her questions would fly right out the window.

The flight back to Taos was incredibly awkward for her, because Jaime had somehow managed to lose his shirt _again. _On one hand, it made checking for bruises and cuts much easier during the long flight (she wasn't sure how bad her own injuries were, but given Black Beetle's strength, the early diagnosis was _bad)_, but on the other hand, he was just so distracting. Thank god Bart was sticking by Jaime, otherwise he may have noticed her constantly checking him out.

"So," Cassie drew out the last syllable. "You and Black Beetle. How'd that go?"

Jaime shrugged. "I'm alive, I guess. How about you? Your back looks like it got pretty banged up."

She winced. "You're one to talk. Look at your ribs. I don't think I ever saw that shade of purple until today." She poked at one of his ribs lightly, grinning at his flushed cheeks.

"Wouldn't be making fun of you if you had a shirt on, you know."

His cheeks flushed again. Cassie pushed all her thoughts to the back of her mind about how adorable he was.

"You know, Cass, I only take them off for you. Gotta show you what us mere mortals look like," he grinned sheepishly.

Cassie laughed. "Blue, if that's your way of getting my attention," she leaned into his face, "You got it back in December."

Jaime blushed, then looked over his shoulder. "No, we don't need to attack her! So what if she gives me "chemical imbalances"? She's not a threat, _hermano!" _

Cassie coughed loud enough for only Jaime to hear, and he turned his face back to her.

"Your imaginary friend giving you trouble?" she teased.

"Trust me," he scoffed, "my _imaginary friend _loves giving me trouble. Particularly when it comes to—"

The Bioship stopped. Cassie looked out the window and saw that they'd finally arrived at Taos, and her heart sunk. She turned around and saw that everyone was already filing out. Jaime, surprisingly, was waiting for her. He was no longer shirtless, but entirely armored up.

"Figured I can't have those kids knowing who I am," he explained. "I'd probably be breaking the number one rule of being a hero."

Cassie walked over to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"Shirt, no shirt, armor, no armor, you were our hero tonight," she leaned over and kissed his cheek. "See what your little friend thinks of _that._"

Unbeknownst to her, Jaime's Scarab was as speechless as he was.


	18. Sorry

**Sorry**

After years of feeling like what the humans called a "mannequin", the first thing B'arrz O'oom did was take a moment to examine himself in a mirror. He looked at his hands when first freed from the Reach's control, but now, being able to look at himself and see _himself _was….surprising. He still looked the same as he did the day he found his Scarab, but he couldn't help but feel as though he'd shifted into a new form.

The second thing he did was track down the members of the Team he'd spoken to during the recent weeks: Nightwing, Miss Martian, Robin, Impulse, Superboy, Lagoon Boy, and _him. _Jaime Reyes. The one he remembered as Arsenal was no longer with them, from the sound of things. It made B'arzz curious, but he decided not to press on the matter.

"So why'd you call us here, Green? Something wrong?" Nightwing asked.

"It is not that," B'arzz shook his head slowly. "I just wanted to gather you all here to…apologize."

"Dude," Impulse grinned, "don't sweat it. Reach had us all fooled. You couldn't stop yourself."

"While that is true, I find that unacceptable. An excuse. I tried to fight the Scarab, regain control of my body multiple times. When I was mind linked with Miss Martian, when talking to Jaime Reyes. In Bialya, I fought extra hard to not harm you. While I was in the farm of the one you call Jonathan Kent, the Ambassador considered making me eliminate him. I am pleased to say that I did not."

"If you had," Superboy glared at him, "you wouldn't be here right now."

B'arzz nodded. "I know that. I just wanted to tell you all how sorry I am for deceiving you all in the months that we had met. But more importantly, I wanted to apologize to _you_, Jaime Reyes. I hoped that when trying to deter you from silencing your Scarab while under the Ambassador's control, you would listen. No one should ever suffer the fate that we did at the hands of the Reach. And I am also here to tell you, that no matter what, even at the cost of my own life…"

B'arzz armored up, clenching his fists together.

"We _will _drive the Reach off our planet."

Jaime walked up to Green Beetle slowly, armoring up as he did. The two Beetles stared each other down before shaking hands, a silent agreement among them.

The Reach would pay.

And they would see to it that the mode would be crashed.

* * *

**Post "Intervention", but pre "Summit." No clue if B'arzz will be in the finale, but I figured that he would have some guilt for what he'd unwillingly done while on Earth. He seems like the kind of the guy who would.**

**No clue when the next one's coming, but soon. And don't forget to watch the finale on Saturday. If you're on Twitter, the hashtag is #HeroesNeverDie. Do it for the full hour of DC Nation!**

**Also, don't forget to review this. Y'know, if you want. Second chapter of "Invasion" should come around by next week, too.**


	19. Promise

**Promise**

"Team…we have some news."

Aqualad felt the words leave his throat. He had to swallow several times before he could speak again.

"Kid Flash…Wally West…is gone. While running with Impulse and Flash, the energy from the Reach's MFD struck him, and he was gone."

Silence was among them all as they held each other and bowed their heads. Then, laughter. Beast Boy jumped up between Nightwing and Aqualad and smacked them both on the back.

"Good one, guys! Almost got us! Where's Wally?"

Aqualad and Nightwing looked at each other in shock. Artemis held her sobs back while Miss Martian held her.

"No joke, BB," Impulse whispered. "Wall-man's gone. Dead."

Beast Boy glared. "No, he's not. Nightwing and him promised no more faking deaths for a year." The green boy turned to his former leader. "You promised, right?"

Nightwing sighed. Beast Boy growled.

"You promised! YOU PROMISED!"

Beast Boy transformed into an ape and raised his fists, roaring. At the last moment, he reverted to his normal form and wrapped his arms around Nightwing, sobbing. Nightwing closed his eyes and rubbed the boy's hair, his own tears forming.

"Y-y-you promised…"

"I know," Nightwing whispered. "I know."

* * *

**Heroes never die.**


	20. Identity

**Identity**

**Location: Mount Justice, December 30, Team Year Three**

"_Recognized: Nightwing, B-01; Batgirl, B-16." _

"No," Barbara said.

"Yes," Nightwing insisted.

"_No." _

"I'm going to."

"But what'll happen if—"

"He won't find out. Wally's known for nearly 10 years, and he hasn't learned yet."

"But—"

"Is something wrong?" M'gann asked. In their argument, neither Barbara nor Nightwing had realized they'd made their way to the media room, where the others were gathered. Conner, Kaldur, Raquel, M'gann, Zatanna, and Artemis were all seated around the television. Where Garth, Tula, Troia, and the Marvels were, he had no clue. It didn't matter. This was a privilege for the senior members.

"Everyone, listen up," Nightwing announced. "I've got something to say."

"Nightwing," Barbara stressed. "_No._"

The former Boy Wonder reached for his shades. Wally's eyes widened and he zoomed over and grabbed his best friend's hand.

"Dude," Wally hissed. "What are you doing? Why?"

"They deserve to know. I owe them this."

"Yeah, but you _know _what'll happen if, when he finds out. I still can't believe you trusted me, and I can't stop talking!"

"I know," Nightwing sighed. "But they've earned this. They deserve it."

Wally let out a long sigh and released his grip on Nightwing. The younger boy reached for his sunglasses and pulled them off. His light blue eyes were exposed. Artemis dropped her drink while the others stood, mouths agape.

"My name is Dick," he revealed. "Dick Grayson."

"That's Bruce Wayne's son," Conner whispered. "And if you're him…that means…"

"Yeah. That means that Bruce is Batman. You're the only ones here who knew. Besides Wally, I mean." He jerked a thumb at the speeder.

"And why are you telling us this?" Kaldur asked.

"We've fought together for three years now. We've all had our secrets, but they keep coming out. And I've been keeping the biggest one of all. You guys are more than my teammates, more than my friends. You're my family. The family I never kept."

Conner walked over and looked Dick square in the eye. Then he smiled and pointed at the S symbol on his shirt.

"Conner Kent."

The others soon caught on. M'gann shifted into her White Martian form.

"M'gann M'orzzz."

Kaldur stood up and pointed at the eel tattoo on his arm. "Kaldur'ahm."

"Zatanna Zatara."

"Raquel Ervin."

"Artemis Crock."

"You know who _I _am, rich boy."

Dick turned to Wally. The ginger was silent the whole time, his face unreadable. After a stern look from Artemis, Wally grinned and reached into his pocket to pull out his goggles.

"Wally West."


	21. Four

**Four**

_"And the number shall ever be...four._"

Virgil Hawkins wasn't much of a religious kid. After all, when being kidnapped and given powers by aliens at such a young age, hearing "God works in mysterious ways" didn't even begin to make sense in his fourteen-year-old mind. The only thing that seemed to justify that were the three kids he was in hiding with in Taos.

Being test subjects in STAR was boring; Wilcox only wanted to make them use their powers, Dr. D didn't really do anything but research, and Black Canary and that Nightwing dude only talked to them once just to ask about what the Reach did to them. Newt was just way too much of a pushover and willing to bend over backwards for Wilcox (_okay, _the kid had kinda blown up nearly all of Central City, but he couldn't blame himself for that), so that only left three other people his age.

Tye was fairly mouthy, like Virgil. The two of them got along fairly quickly; Virgil would never stop talking, and the older boy was more than content to listen, or at least pretend to. He didn't have to be a genius to know that the band-aid Tye still kept on his face wasn't from the Reach, or realize his eyes narrowing when Virgil mentioned his mom (which was _rare _in and of itself, because it made him realize how slim the chances of returning home and a normal life were). Whatever had happened before Tye was taken by the Reach, Virgil wasn't willing to ask. He felt that he hadn't earned that right to Tye's privacy, and he didn't know exactly what he'd do once he learned.

Asami was hard, given that neither of them spoke the same language and she only seemed to stick around Tye. Still, she was a kind girl who was more than willing to listen to the guys whenever they talked about their pasts or their woes, despite not being able to receive the same kindness from them. When she had learned to speak a little English, she'd made up for lost time (mainly with Tye, but Ed and him weren't really upset so much as amused and happy for them—Tye needed it). If getting little info on Tye's home life and drawing conclusions made Virgil upset, learning most of the details of Asami's made him furious. No one, especially someone as kind and powerful as her, deserved what she'd been through.

Ed was, much like his powers let him be, all over the place. One day, he and Virgil would be best friends, joking about Wilcox; the next, he'd be listening to Ed have a shouting match with his dad or wait for the boy to get out of his silent treatment. He got that Ed was mad about the situation, but Dr. D was his _father. _He didn't want this for his son, no one did. And it'd become all too clear that things weren't going to go back to normal for a long time, cure or no cure. Why couldn't Ed see that? Did he think all of it was a dream he tried so desperately hard to get out of?

Needless to say, once the four of them escaped STAR and Blue Beetle—Tye could frequently be heard muttering about how Jaime had become a puppet, "just like her", when he thought no one heard him or saw his glare at the billboards—they realized they were all each other had. No League, no Beetle, even Luthor was more than happy to just give them a place to stay and basic utilities before letting them do as they pleased. Fighting Red Volcano had shown them that their powers were cool, that they could fight back against the Reach. And if that was the spark, then going to the War World and saving Superboy, Wonder Girl, _honest and real superheroes_ was like wildfire. They'd gotten their first taste of real heroics, and it was great.

Then came the Reach's MFDs. Ed had been keeping in contact with his dad enough that a no longer Reach controlled Blue ("How do I know it's you?" "When you were 7, you got constipated from eating so much—" "_Dude!")_ and Wonder Girl tracked them down and asked, more like begged, for their help. How the world was at stake and that if the five of them _did _have their own way of doing things, having the world wiped out would keep them from doing what they wanted. So they agreed, if only because after this, it meant they may finally get a chance to go back to normal lives.

But Virgil didn't want that. He'd gotten too used to flying on trash lids, feeling the lightning exit his fingertips and wrap around someone he wanted to hurt. He'd never thought that one day, he'd be fighting alongside _Black Lightning, _the only person who actually seemed to know how the shakes and the tremors felt. So yeah, when BL offered up a chance to be his mentor, Virgil agreed. And he'd hoped that the others would have mentors of their own, too. Asami and Canary; Ed and Captain Atom; Tye and Atom. It'd be perfect! They'd have to be part of the Team, but they'd be together and able to actually make a difference. No more smashing Reach signs or billboards, but actually saving lives and proving that jerk Godfrey wrong.

No such luck. Arsenal was quick to leave _(Been fun, guys, but I'm not one of you. I don't fit into what you've made for yourselves), _and the others declined the Team's invitation to join their ranks. Virgil could see why they each had their own reasons to get out of the game; Ed had finally begun to mend bridges with his father, and Tye felt like he needed to be a hero at home before being one for the world. And since Asami and Tye were dating and she had nowhere else, she went with her boyfriend. It didn't matter; they'd all keep in touch one way or another. The four of them had a bond that no tests, no Reach Beetles, no MFDs, no distance could touch. If anything stood in the way of their friendship, they would run.

Only this time, they wouldn't be running away. They'd be running towards each other.


	22. Brothers in Arms

**Brothers in Arms**

Beast Boy looked down at the large gap between him and Robin. The Boy Wonder held his hand out eagerly, sweating profusely through his t shirt and sweat pants.

"Come on! I'll catch you!"

Beast Boy looked down, then back at Robin again. "Just go! Get out of here!"

"No, not without you!" Robin yelled back, determination in his shaded eyes. Beast Boy's gaze hardened. He backed up before going into a full sprint. At the last moment, his feet left the ledge, and his flew out towards Robin in a swan dive. The older boy leaned forward to grab his friend's green hand. Relief was visible on both their faces. Then Robin lurched forward, nearly falling himself. He was so shocked, he let go of Beast Boy's hand.

"NOOOOOOO!"

"GARFIELD!'

"Will you stop. Yelling!"

Both teenagers turned towards Wally and Artemis, who were both doing homework at the couch.

"No offense guys, but can you go play 'The Floor is Lava' somewhere else?" Artemis snapped. "We kinda need to concentrate here."

The younger boys looked at each and shrugged, running off to the forest. It'd only be a matter of time before the couple, and eventually Batgirl, Nightwing, Kaldur, and Raquel would join them. Just like the last five times.

* * *

**Someone on Tumblr suggested that as bros, Gar and Tim play The Floor is Lava, which I found kind of adorable. This is how I imagine it'd go. **

**Also, if anyone has a character/pairing they want to see me do, I'm taking requests!**


	23. Invitation I

**Invitation**

_"Call me: Static." _

_"Catchy. I take it your friends declined our invitation?"_

**Location: Taipei, Republic of China, June 20**

She had no idea if she could trust this woman. The Justice League were heroes, and had saved her and her cousins from the plants that attacked five years ago. But seeing them in the heat of battle and in a more casual manner are two _completely _different things. Sitting in front of Black Canary for 45 minutes, speaking Japanese and English, made for a true disconnect in Asami's mind. And the last heroes they met weren't exactly thankful that her and her friends came to their rescue in the War World. Learning that Lex Luthor had a tracker built into Arsenal's arm was an unpleasant surprise, but the five of them didn't have time to tell Luthor and the heroes off. There was a world to save.

"Asami-san? Junbi deki teru no?"

Which brought Asami to now. Here her and Black Canary were, spying on two Reach drones guarding the MFD in front of the entrance to the National Chiang Kai-shek Memorial Hall. They stayed low and were crouched behind the final of the _many _flights of stairs that Asami couldn't scale faster because they had to maintain the element of surprise.

"Hai," Asami nodded. "watashi wa junbi ga dekite imasu? How…should we do this…please?"

Black Canary smiled. Not a fake one that most heroes would put on when cornered by the media; but a genuine one.

"I'll distract one, you plant the egg." Canary put the Egg in her palm. "Anata wa sore o okonau koto ga dekimasu ka?"

She nodded. She knew what was at stake this time. If she failed, there'd be no more friends.

No more Tye.

"Watashi wa sore o okonau koto ga dekimasu. You can count on me."

Canary nodded and ran from her hiding spot. Asami watched in awe as she dodged fire from the Reach drones while using her Canary Cry. So graceful, so focused. Snapping out of her reverie, she stuffed the Egg in her right pocket and clapped her hands together to focus her chi. Over the past few weeks, Tye had taught her some breathing exercises he'd learned from his grandpa, and they'd paid off immensely while in the War World.

With her hands spread, her feet launched her to ram into the drone closest to the MFD. Using her practice from the billboards in Taos, she backflipped off the drone and landed on her back near the MFD. The drone floated over to her, lasers charging.

"Hello!" she waved before slamming the Egg into the MFD. The light in the center of the MFD whirled away before the drone shut down and fell before tumbling down the stairs.

"Good job, Asami," Black Canary complimented. "Anata wa, nagai michinori o ayunde kimashita."

"Domo," Asami nodded.

"Anata wa chimu ni kuwawaru saiko shimashita ka?"

Asami's gaze shifted down to her shoes. She should've seen this coming.

"You have potential, Asami. And you 'd be with your friends, and people who know what it's like to have powers."

She knew it was true. There was a slim chance that she'd rarely see Virgil or Ed again after this, whether or not the world was saved. Tye had offered her a place at his home, provided everything with his mom was sorted out. And even then, what if his mom said no? Would he leave his mother? Would they be homeless? She couldn't stand between Tye and his own family. That was something she couldn't condone, no matter how she felt about him.

On the other hand, if they were heroes, they'd be apart even more. The Team had gotten captured and several members of the Justice League weren't with them at the meeting. She didn't know what she'd do if Tye or the others were kidnapped, or vice versa. More importantly, what would happen if they had fans and one day they couldn't get there in time? What if they failed if a new Reach came and started kidnapping humans?

"Watashi wa hiro ni naru koto ga dekiru to wa omowanai," Asami said, meeting Canary's eyes. "No, thank you."

Again, Canary smiled. "I understand, Asami." She held her hand out. "Watashitachiha sekai o sukuu tasuketekurete arigato. Koun."

Asami smiled and shook Canary's hand. Both women bowed.

* * *

**This one was really hard to do. I was debating rolling all three parts into one story, but I think it works better if you a little slice one at a time. If I butchered Asami and Canary's Japanese, please let me know so I can hire you as a Beta. Seriously, I could use the help.**

**Next up is Tye. Or Ed. It's a 50/50 chance.**


	24. Invitation II

**Invitation II **

****_"Neut went back to his foster family, and Eduardo moved in with his dad."_

**Location: Rio Negro, Argentina, June 20**

"Your father misses you, Ed," Captain Atom pointed out as he dodged another barrage of laser fire.

"I know that," Ed replied after teleporting behind him. Having no projectile powers of his own, Ed was relegated to dodging fire and staying behind Captain to avoid getting turned into a piñata. And unlike Tye and his Longshadow, Ed's body wasn't laser resistant.

"But he's also proud that you stopped Red Volcano and rescued the Team." Captain flew forward and absorbed the energy blasts from the Reach drones before redirecting the energy back at them. As they exploded, Ed teleported to the MFD and slapped the Egg onto it. The light whirred away.

"Look, just get to the point," Ed snapped. "Uh, sir."

"Eduardo Sr. will still be working a lot at STAR, and you've done good work rescuing the Team and stopping Red Volcano. He thinks that maybe, when you aren't at home or school, that you could use some friends. Some super friends."

"Listen son," Captain put a hand on Ed's shoulder. "I know that all this wasn't what you had in mind when you came to America to be with him. And believe me, I know what it's like to be on both ends of a family where the father is so immersed in his work. But he wants to try again. And if you let him, he wants your trust back."

Ed sighed. "I know. I was so mad at him when he couldn't give me a cure. But while I was with my friends, I kept thinking about calling him, checking in. I was a jerk."

"He'll admit that he was a jerk too," Captain chuckled. "But don't you think it's time to bury the hatchet?"

"Yeah," Ed nodded. "You're right. I'll go back to live with my dad."

"And the Team?"

"Thanks," Ed smiled, "but no thanks. My dad put his work before his family. I won't make the same mistake. Not now, but maybe once things between my dad and I are copacetic."

Both men shook hands. "If you stick with it, you'll make a fine hero, Eduardo Dorado. Who knows, maybe in five years, you'll be in the League."

"Maybe. Virgil even gave me a name."

"What was it?"

"El Dorado."

* * *

**Okay, this one was probably harder than it needed to be. I don't know if Ed and Captain have any prior history in the DCverse, so I just had to make something up for the two of them to connect in some way. I hope the references weren't ****_too _****on the nose.**

**Next up is Tye, then "Return".**


	25. Invitation III

**Invitation III**

_"Even Tye went home. I guess his mom's evil boyfriend is outta the picture." _

_"And Asami?"_

_"She's staying with Tye and his mom. Turns out she and Tye kinda had a thing. And none of us knew."_

* * *

**Location: Albuquerque, New Mexico, June 20**

"Your Longshadow has come a long way since STAR, Tye," Atom noted offhandedly.

Tye narrowed his eyes. "Thanks." He had to resist the urge to roll his eyes for fear of the little chip on his shoulder catching him. Why Atom decided to hitch a ride on Tye, the kid had no idea. Though if he had the same mindset as Tye, getting what amounted to free piggyback rides was something not even a superhero would turn down.

"I think the Team would really be a benefit to—"

"So how do we do this?" Tye asked. His skateboard wasn't exactly the fastest thing on wheels, but it was getting them closer to the MFD than walking did.

"I can plant the MFD," Atom said. "But if those Beetletech drones are equipped with motion sensors, I'll need a distraction. A big, golden one."

"You want me to be a punching bag?" Tye slammed his foot on the sidewalk, stopping. _Figures. Not even the heroes are above using kids for their own fun._

"Just for a little while," Atom amended. "Long enough for me to plant the MFD." He jumped off Tye's shoulder and reverted to human size. "I know what happened before you were kidnapped by the Reach, Tye. It won't be anything like that. If you want, I'll even be the distraction."

Tye narrowed his eyes, trying to glean some sense of falsehood in the hero's gaze. Having Maurice as a dad and his own mother seemingly blind to the monster she brought into their home left it so hard to trust adults. Luthor had tried, and look where that got them. The only one he felt he could truly trust was his grandfather, and even that, the term "trust" was used sparingly. But with his powers, and provided they saved the world…

"We do it your way," Tye finally said. "I'll go Longshadow, you go micro. Simple." Nodding, the Atom shrunk down and returned to his position on Tye's shoulder.

Thankfully, their short conversation didn't give the MFD enough time for it to go chrysalis. Still, the Beetle Drones were guarding over it diligently.

"Whenever you're ready, Tye," Atom whispered. Tye nodded and closed his eyes, clearing his mind. Everything became like the desert in El Paso: sand, plants, and rocks. Nothing for miles and the sun hanging overhead. He could feel his feet lifting from the ground as his Longshadow emerged. Though his eyes were closed, the form provided him a clear view of the battlefield. He could hear Atom's feet patter along the street, the humming of the drones' various circuits.

He was ready.

Running, he charged head on toward the drones. Their initial attacks barely touched his Shadow, and once he got close, he swatted them into a building. Whatever the Reach made them with kept them from exploding; both drones had their cannons charged. Again, Tye rushed to meet them, only to be knocked back by their twin volley. He felt his Shadow crash into a building, followed by screams.

"Mom!"

"Janice!"

"Greg, I'm stuck!"

Tye's Shadow dissolved. The boy rubbed his head before turning around to look at the damage he'd done. A pile of rubble had covered a woman's legs, and her husband and two sons were trying to lift it off of her. The drones had ignored him in favor of the three males.

No. _No. _

Breathing, his Shadow grew again. Wasting no time, Tye grabbed the drones and smashed them together before picking up the rubble that kept the woman immobile. Her husband swept her up in arms before all four turned to their giant savior. Tye opened his eyes as he returned to his normal form and landed in front of them.

"It's okay," Tye smiled. "You're safe now."

"Thank you," the father nodded in appreciation. Their children swarmed them, and the four were wrapped in a deep embrace. It made Tye angry, but also jealous. Nearly everyone had their perfect family. Jaime and his family may as well have been on the cover of every El Paso home magazine; Virgil's family was probably worried half to death; Ed had at least _tried _to make up with his dad before they went on the run. Only him and Asami came from truly broken homes. And even with her, it sounded like her situation wasn't as bad as his. He had a sick feeling that their relationship would end once this was all over.

_Surprise, surprise. You'll be alone again. Just like when Jaime turned. Just like home. _

"You alright?"

The Atom walked behind Tye and placed a hand on his shoulder. He gave the family one last look before walking off to reclaim his skateboard.

"Tye—"

"Don't, okay?" Tye glared at him. "I don't want to hear about how I did good work, or how I've got potential. Your little Team wouldn't even be here if it weren't for me and my friends saving your asses on the War World, and the first thing they do is try to make us fall in line! You, Luthor, the Reach. You're all the same, just using us to get what you want or for your kicks! Well, I'm done."

"Tye—"

"If you're such heroes, why don't you start by saving people from the bad guys at home?! Why do we have to suffer while you go out and take all the photos, huh?!" Tears were brimming in his eyes, and his voice cracked.

_No, NO. You won't cry. You didn't cry in front of Maurice, and you sure as hell won't cry in front of one of _them.

"Why didn't Batman come save me and my mom? Why didn't Blue use his Scarab to…" Tye couldn't help it. He threw his helmet and broke down, crying. Tears ran down his face as he looked up at the still thundering sky.

"I can't imagine what it was like growing up in that kind of environment, Tye," Atom whispered as he sat beside him. "But what I do know is that he won't be bothering you anymore. When you went missing, Jaime started looking for you. He found out that Maurice was selling pirated DVDs, and he turned him in. Maurice is gone, and your mother is safe."

Tye wiped away his tears. Maurice was _gone? _He could go home again?

"Jaime's been busy, so Bart and I have been visiting her. She needs you, Tye."

Tye sniffed and stood up. If what Atom said was true—and he'd definitely demand answers from Jaime once things had settled down—then everything had changed. They could be a family again.

"You take me to my mother once this is all over," Tye demanded, keeping up his front. "I want your word that you or Jaime or Impulse will take me up there so I can see her with my own eyes."

Atom nodded. "You have my word."

**Location: McDuffie Train Station, Dakota City, June 22**

True to his word, Atom, Jaime, and Impulse all took Tye home to see his mom. Once he stepped through the door and laid eyes on her, he knew how badly his disappearance destroyed her. She looked even worse than what Maurice had done to her. As soon as her own eyes met his, they swept each other up in a tight hug.

And now here he was with Virgil, Ed, and Asami. Virgil's family would be at the station to pick up their son in a few minutes, and the others had decided to see him off, both as a precaution and a final goodbye.

"Feels like I was just here," Virgil chuckled. The others laughed.

"So," Ed began, "you're really gonna do this hero thing, huh?"

Virgil nodded. "Being out there with Black Lightning was just so…amazing. I tell you, guys, I've never felt so alive then being out there, zapping the bad guys in their faces. Sure you don't want to come along?"

"Nice try bro," Tye grinned, "but you'll have to go solo on this one. I can't leave my mom again."

"And my dad and I finally decided to only yell when we watch soccer."

Virgil turned to their female friend. "Sam? Watashitoisshoni sūpāhīrō ni naritaidesu ka?"

Asami blushed and scratched the back of her head. Her other hand reached for Tye's and held it tightly.

"Oh," Ed's eyes widened and he turned to Virgil. "Did you—"

"No idea," Virgil said, eyes not leaving the couple's hands. "How? When?"

Tye and Asami looked at each other, shrugged, and said, "No idea." Asami followed it up with her trademark grin and thumbs up.

The four of them couldn't help but laugh loudly.

"See you guys around?" Ed said once their laughter died down. "Some sooner than others."

"Look for me on TV," Virgil grinned. "You can say you knew me when."

"Yeah, I'm sure your fans'll eat you up, bro," Tye shook his head in amusement. "Superheroes got secret identities, you know. You're gonna need one, too."

"Already got it covered. How's Static Shock sound?"

"Drop the 'Shock', and it's catchy," Ed said. Asami gave a thumbs up, and Tye nodded.

"Virgil!"

The boy in questioned turned around. In the distance, he could spot his family running towards him. He gave his friends one last look before dashing toward them.

"I gotta go, too," Ed grabbed the skateboard helmet underneath his chair and strapped it on. "Dad wants me to have some real cooking, none of that Reach or LexCorp crap." Rising out of his chair, he nodded toward the couple and walked out the station, skateboard in hand.

"Now what?" Asami asked, thumb brushing against his knuckle.

"No idea," Tye shrugged. "All I know is, I want you to be there."

* * *

**Phew! Anotherh Runaways story complete! This one was harder to write because I have no clue what it's like to be physically abused. It's something you can never justify, at least to me, and I didn't want to open up a can of worms by having flashbacks or anything mentioning Tye's mom that would come off as just tacky. All the same, I wanted to show what kind of effect that would have on Tye and his perception of trust, particularly with adults and men. I hope that came across well.**

**This one isn't technically related to the "Invitation" stories, but I'm still counting it as such. Hope I didn't use the "no idea" gag too much, and I once again hope I got Asami's Japanese right. As always, read and review.**

**Next up: The Return**


	26. The Return

**The Return**

**Location: Bludhaven, June 15, 22:36**

"This is not going to go well," Nightwing muttered.

"We have to tell them, Dick," Conner said.

"He's right," M'gann nodded. "If we want to bring the Reach and the Light down, we've got to tell the others the truth."

"Wouldn't be the first time we've all had to air dirty laundry, huh?" Nightwing smirked. Rare for him these days.

The three walked downstairs to where the rest of the Team was gathered. Everyone was decked out in mission gear.

"Alright, listen up," Nightwing began. "Now that we've got Blue Beetle back on our side, it's time we take down the Light and the Reach, and clear the Justice League's reputation."

Beast Boy raised his hand. "And how will we do that, exactly?"

_"Recognized: Aqualad, B-03; Artemis, B-07."_

The Team turned to the Zeta tube to confirm what they'd heard. Sure enough, Kaldur'ahm and Tigress walked in, both wearing casual clothing.

"What the-" Impulse's eyes widened.

"TRAITOR!" Beast Boy yelled, morphing into an ape. Kaldur and Tigress barely had time to roll out of the ape's grasp before being backed into a corner by Robin and Wonder Girl.

"Stop!" Lagoon Boy yelled. Everyone turned towards the Atlantean.

"Should you tell them, or me?" He asked, looking at Nightwing.

"I thought you would have told them already," Kaldur stated. "I apologize for the surprise, but things are not as they seem. For the past year, I have been in a deep cover mission to infiltrate the Light and learn more about the Reach."

"You expect us to believe that?" Bumblebee sneered.

"You blew up my home!" Beast Boy cried.

"Kidnapped us and nearly put Blue back on mode!" Impulse yelled.

"And murdered Artemis!" Batgirl glared.

Tigress stepped forward, thumbing her necklace. Hesitantly, she unclasped it from around her neck, and her hair turned from dark black to a glowing yellow. Save for Lagoon Boy, Superboy, Nightwing, and Miss Martian, everyone's eyes widened.

"No," Wonder Girl whispered.

"I-i-it's a trick," Robin muttered. "Has to be.

Artemis brought her lips together and whistled. From the couch, Wolf ran down and pounced on her, licking her face with affection.

"Believe us now?" Artemis asked, eyebrow raised. Her fingers grazed Wolf's fur soft and slowly.

"Look, I know this is a shock," Nightwing raised his hands, "but we need to-"

"We don't need to do anything!" Robin yelled. "How could you keep this secret from us?! We mourned Artemis!"

"I watched you brain blast Aqualad!" Beast Boy pointed at his sister. "Or did you lie about THAT?"

"Enough!" Lagoon Boy shouted. "Neptune's Beard, don't you all get it?! Kaldur is on our side, and Artemis is alive! This is bigger than us! We can take down the Reach and the Light for good! If we pull this off, we can tear them a new one later!"

An uncomfortable silence befell the warehouse. No one expected those words of defense, least of all from La'gaan. He'd been so adamant in defeating Kaldur and "reclaiming his king's honor" months prior, and now here he was.

Kaldur cleared his throat. "Thank you, La'gaan. We do not have much time before my father will request us back. There is a summit between the Reach and the Light, four days from now."

"We need to get a plan rolling," Nightwing nodded. "Do you know it's location?"

"That, and more," Artemis said. "Kal and I have come up with a plan. If it works, we'll all be there to see them both go down." Both the Atlantean and the archess turned toward to Miss Martian.

"And to start," Artemis began.

"M'gann will have to kill us," Kaldur finished.

* * *

**Go, La'gaan! I figured that if anyone was going to stick up for Kaldur, it'd be him. Even after all the lies, Kaldur is still his friend and idol, and he'd grow to realize the scope of the situation. The younger generation (with the obvious exception of Impulse) don't really grasp the scope and what Kaldur had accomplished.**

**Continue reading and reviewing. Still accepting requests. Next time: Covert**


	27. One Day

**Headcanon: Robin, Beast Boy, Blue Beetle, Wonder Girl, and Lagoon Boy all want to be part of Alpha Squad. To them, being on Alpha Squad is the first step to getting to set foot on the Watchtower. One day in December, they vow that they'll work hard to get Alpha missions.**

* * *

"You ever think we'll get to see the Watchtower?" Garfield asks.

Robin, Cassie, La'gaan, and Jaime look up from their homework to regard the green boy. As usual, the youngest hero is fiddling with his tail, hair unkempt as it's not covered by a hat like it usually is.

"Hold up, _hermano,_" Jaime raises an eyebrow. "What's a Watchtower?" He looks behind him and glares. "No, I don't want to use the info on the Watchtower to make it—"

Gar beams and jumps up to meet Jaime's face before Robin and Cassie can intervene.

"It's this super cool satellite out in space! Sis says she and the original Team got to go up there when they were just rookies like us! Only they had to fight the League because this guy—"

"It's a long story," Robin says, placing a hand on Gar's shoulder. "It's basically where the League stays after they gave us the Cave."

"In space!"

"Yeah, in space," La'gaan ruffles Gar's hair. "Only senior members of the Team get to go up there, though."

"Basically, not us," Cassie said dejectedly. "What even counts as a 'senior member'? It could be two, three years tops before we get to go up there!"

"Never know," Robin smiles, "could be sooner. If we start going on Alpha missions, maybe Nightwing will let us go there by next summer."

"We should totally do Alpha missions!" Gar yells. His eyes are so full of life as the possibilities of Alpha missions play out in his head. He looks at the others before placing a green palm on the table.

"Alpha," Gar declares.

"Orin's Trident, Alpha!" La'gaan yells. Cassie grins and places her hand on top of his.

"Alpha," she repeats. Robin and Jaime look at each other before the Boy Wonder put his hand on hers and repeated her words, face red as his costume. The others turned to look at their newest recruit. Jaime gave a reluctant smile and put his hand on top.

"Alpha."

"One day," Gar said with determination.

* * *

**Watchtower, July 4, Four Years Later**

"Remember that day we swore we'd all get into the Watchtower by next summer?" Blue Beetle grinned. The other members of that pact smiled at the fond memory.

"We did it though, didn't we?" Wonder Girl. "Not how we planned it, but it happened."

"I still think Gamma Squad rules, though," Lagoon Boy said.

"Seconded," Tim said. He, La'gaan and Beetle gave each other a fist bump in appreciation.

"Alpha all the way," Garfield said, crossing his arms.

_"Team, report to the mission room," _Aqualad ordered.

"Well, time to get ready for another day at the office," Tim said, slipping on his mask as they walked into the mission room. Aqualad and Nightwing nodded at his direction.

"Alpha Squad, your mission is simple," Aqualad began. "A mercenary by the name of Red Hood has been killing arms dealers and disrupting their shipments across the Middle East and Eastern Asia. We have reason to believe he will be targeting Lex Luthor next."

"Red Robin," Nightwing continued, "you, Changeling, Lagoon Boy, Wonder Girl, and Blue Beetle need to stop this Red Hood from killing Luthor and bring him to my warehouse in Bludhaven if you can. Luthor's having a private party on his yacht in three hours. We've already set up fake identities for you, Wonder Girl, and Beetle. La'gaan, Changeling, stick to water and air."

"We'll head out now," Red Robin said. Once the okay was given, the five headed towards the Bioship.

"Think we'll be part of the League someday?" Changeling asked as the Bioship took off.

Blue Beetle smiled. "One day."


	28. Message

**Location: Qurac, January 16, 16:16 UTC+2**

As a ruler, Queen Bee was used to having people under her command, willing to give their lives for her. At least, until a few months ago, when that Martian girl and her little friends had decided to save Harjavti and put poor little Psimon into a coma. She would, of course, make the Martian suffer in time, but now was not the time for such petty revenge.

Well, except for the lovely Logan currently in this dusty truck with her, of course. She turned to look at the animal doctor with a predatory eye. While the death of both members of this insipid family would've been preferred, just one would send the right message to the Team that crossing the Light had its consequences. She rubbed her petite, soft fingers against Marie's hair. The elder Logan's eyes fluttered as the Thrall took control of her body once again. Who would've thought that a former child star would defy stereotypes?

"Now, will you help me, Marie?" Queen Bee asked as she exited the truck.

"Anything, my Queen," Marie answered, her voice not her own. More docile, submissive. "But…but what about Garfield?"

"Never fear. He'll be right there. Waiting for you. Trust me, love," Bee smirked. "This is the fastest way down."

The truck's engine started, and after a brief reverse, continued forward. The horn honked loud enough to be heard through the entire jungle; the boy would undoubtedly find the truck first.

"Mom? MOM!"

* * *

**Poor Garfield.**


	29. Mission

He was going to do it.

The mission was simple; he'd seen people kill before (and even been nearly killed himself), so the concept wasn't as foreign to him as it was for heroes before his time. Without their laws and enforcers who cared about them enough to stop them from murdering, people went feral sometimes. They had to scavenge, and if two people wanted food or clothing enough, they'd do anything to have it.

And as much as Nathaniel had tried, Bart would occasionally sneak out to see if the Reach would kill someone acting insubordinate. Usually, Beetle would be sent, so it was both a teaching lesson and a reminder of his ultimate goal.

"Okay, so, now that I'm stuck in this lame past, how's about I meet the rest of your team?" he asked after the Neutron incident. "You know, Blue Beetle, Batgirl, Miss Martian, Blue Beetle, Guard-wait, he's right-uh, never mind-Bumblebee, Blue Beetle, Static, Blue Beetle-"

"I take it you wanna meet Blue." Robin said, arms folded. Laying it on a bit thick, in hindsight.

"Why's he so special? Everyone knows I'm going to lead the Team!" Beast Boy declared. "Right?"

"Totally, BB," Bart lied. The poor boy had no clue what would await him (_Don't look at the body, oh god, they learned to exploit the Metagene so well they had to do that, who would tell Barbara_).

"But you and Blue are total best buds in the future, and since I've already met you, I wanna meet him! See the dynamic duo, ya know? Well, the Future dynamic duo, I mean."

"He lives in El Paso," Robin answered. "1723 Cochise Avenue. We can authorize you for Zeta-"

A burst of wind nearly bowled the two boys over.

"Access."

He had it all played out in his head for months. It'd be quick and easy, more than what that thing deserved. Luckily, vibrating his molecules was something his dad had been more than willing to teach him just in case he got in a real jam.

Within twenty minutes, he arrived. He stopped by a gas station, grabbed a Twinkie (how those things survived the future, he would never know or complain about), and made a beeline for Beetle's living arrangements. It was a large house, way larger than a mass murderer deserved, but was probably filled with Reach tech they'd given him upon infiltrating Earth.

He knocked on the door rapidly. His heart pounded in his chest more than usual. Everything would soon hinge on the next 10 seconds.

The door opened, and he curled a fist back, vibrating and ready to strike. It was...a girl? About 7 or 8, wearing overalls and her dark hair braided. Her eyes studied him before shouting, "MOM, IT'S ONE OF JAIME'S SECRET CLUB FRIENDS!"

Soon after, an older looking woman came into view, wearing a dusty shirt and a smile.

"You're Impulse, si? Nightwing called and said we'd have a guest. Come in, come in!"

Upon entering, he discovered the walls were filled with pictures. Pictures of the girl and a taller boy, the woman with a man older than her smiling, of a light blue device with wheels and the man and boy standing next to it, eyes beaming with happiness.

The two females led him to their kitchen. The table was covered in power, food, and a radio off to the side. There was beeping coming from something, and smoke emanating from a grey pot held under a stove.

What the hell was going on? Where were the weapons, the Reach tech, the button that would reveal the monsters behind the curtain?

"Jaime! Come say hi to your friend!" the girl yelled.

"_Hermana_, what are you talking about? Is it Cassie again?"

Then he saw him. Dressed in a blue hoodie and jeans, hair disheveled and barefoot. This was Blue Beetle? The biggest, baddest, Big Bad in history? A kid no older than him?

"_Hola_," he waved. "Just got a text from Robin. It's, uh, Impulse, right? I'm Jaime. Blue Beetle? He said you wanted to see me?"

Oh, right. How was that supposed to go again? _Hey, Blue Beetle, my name is Bart Allen. You killed my family and friends, prepare to die. Oh, but you're a lot skinnier and younger than I was led to believe so if you could get these people out and reveal your true form, that'd be great, thanks._

After a dinner that'd be been practically forced to stay for-okay, so those enchiladas were _super crash_ and Milagro was adorable and the Reyes were kinder to him than anyone from his own time was, but still-he found himself hanging around Jaime more. Mostly, it was to find out how the Reach warrior was blending in, just waiting for the perfect moment to end him and run off. There was no way he could keep up the ruse for long. But then Aqualad destroyed the Cave, Blue was captured along with him and Gar, and he realized Jaime was innocent. The Reach were about to put him on mode, and he'd had it wrong for years. He thought once they escaped the Reach ship and met Green Beetle, it was all over. His job got a whole lot easier.

"Well, the gang's all here!"

* * *

**Wrote this right as I woke up this morning. I've always had it in my head that Bart's mission was to stop Blue, but given his upbringing and the heroes that would potentially be alive or dead, he would just go straight for murder. He's a kid and lost friends and family to the Reach, so he would feel it justified. The heroes who worked with Blue wouldn't really specify at that time because the memory hurt too bad, and Bart would have to force it out of Barbara for Blue's name.**

**Reference made to Princess Bride just for fun. Next one coming soon.**


	30. Outlaws

So that's how those kids were going to play it? Fine. He didn't need them. They'd just slow him down, giving the Reach and Luthor plenty of opportunities to grab him. To put back him on ice. To hell with that.

Being alone meant he wouldn't have to worry about loose ends. He'd just go from job to job, no fuss, no muss. Everyone was happy; he'd be stopping Luthor from gaining too much power, the heroes wouldn't get bad press, and _the clone_ would have his happy little life back with that Assassin and their demon child. Perfect. Happy ending for all.

Except for the part where he was currently in Qurac, hands tied, weapons taken, and surrounded by heavily armed men. The 19-year-old (When did _that _happen, he thought to himself) found himself slightly rethinking the choices that got him to this point. Okay, so he could've broken things off with Ollie and _the clone _much better. Yeah, maybe flipping them both off and punching Red in the stomach in a fit of rage was one of his lower-than-low moments. And _fine_, shooting at Virgil when they crossed paths on a failed mission was uncalled for when the kid only wanted to talk.

Had he really fallen so far? Nightmares, even six years later, of being jumped and beaten into unconsciousness and scenarios (dear Lord, he hoped they were just that) of Luthor and the Light slicing his arm and forming Red from it? Grabbing the nearest gun and shooting at his wall or waking up to find he'd completely trashed his bed? During one of his earlier missions rescuing a kidnapped couple from a slavery ring, he found his hands caked with blood from pounding one of the slavers in.

Speedy died 12 years ago, the same day Arsenal was born. But the old handle just kept rising up from the grave. And now, Arsenal would be joining that grave. Stupid fat priest just needed to hurry up and get this over with, then it was 1001 Graveyard Avenue, Coffin 24, right on the sea.

"I'd shake your hand, but I need both hands for my ball," Roy said. "Have we met?" Seemed weird for an American priest to be so far out in a sand pit like Qurac.

"I'm Pastor Beerback of the International Agency of Amnesty," the Pastor declared. "And these conditions are deplorable!"

He tuned the fat man out for a while, thinking about his life choices. Next thing he knows, the Bible's being shoved in his chest, flat open and there's a bow inside.

"An open mind and an open book will set you free."

Beerback threw off his glasses, declaring the one of the few things Roy really chooses to remember from this day.

"As the good book says, 'Go bold or go home!'"

The next thing he knows, Beerback is replaced by some guy with a red helmet and Bat on his chest. Was it the Boy Wonder? That old stiff from six years ago who dressed him down at the Lexcorp labs currently shooting his cuffs off and handing him a quiver? _That _Robin?

No, wait, that's right, he's Todd, the _other _Robin. The one that died, like he did. Only for real. Like, explosion and all.

Roy can't help but crack wise at the situation they're in. Two old sidekicks, both rejected by their fathers, riding a stolen jeep and being shot at? Not many heroes can make that claim to fame, if you could call it that. They'd make a hell of a team.

"The only reason I'm here is 'cause if anything happens to you, that would make me the worst former sidekick ever."

_Too far, _Roy thinks. From what he's heard, Jason wasn't that bad. Just a little…rough around the edges. Then again, some people thought he was crazy. Read: the entire staff of Arkham Asylum.

He's about to reassure Todd as best he can when suddenly, fucking _tanks _show up and then there's bolts and explosions, and some orange woman in the air, hands glowing. Roy wonders if this isn't some fever dream from the prospect of death, but once he shakes the girl's hand and learns her name—Koriand'r, Starfire being the closest translation—he knows this is real. And he knows that he fits in with these people. A broken Robin turned mercenary. An Arrow that evolved into an Arsenal. And a little bit of fire straight from the stars. They weren't perfect, but it was the closest thing to a family he's truly had since his own died.

During one mission in Italy, the guards called him a _furoilegge, _an outlaw. He always thought mercenary was more fitting, but outlaw sounded more badass. And Kori and Jason were nothing if not badass.

* * *

I like to think that _Young Justice _would fit perfectly in the New 52 (or be a better New 52 than the current New 52 right now, but that's another story for another day), and one of the things that some of my friends and I were hoping with season three was the return of Jason Todd and the arrival of Starfire. Yeah, I cribbed basically half the issue from Red Hood and the Outlaws, but I liked it enough to where it fit and I could see the voice actors for each (Crispin Freeman, Jensen Ackles, because he _has _to be Jason, and Hynden Walch) just bouncing off each other so well if the script was awesome.

Next one coming in a day or two.


	31. Name

"You think you can be me?"

"Get real, kid. You could only dream to be the hero I was."

"You don't deserve to use my name!"

**25 minutes ago.**

"East Gotham's had multiple murders over the past six days. The murderers all beat their victims to death before dying of cardiac arrest shortly after," Robin began. "Batman and I took some blood samples, and it looks like Scarecrow's back in the woodwork again."

**Location: Gotham Airspace, June 19, 23: 49 EST. Team Year Seven.**

"So, why isn't the Big Bat taking care of this himself? Or even Batgirl?" Blue Beetle asked.

"Batgirl's out helping Nightwing in Bludhaven-"

"So not the kind of help he means," Kid Flash whispered to Beetle.

Robin bit back a snicker. "And Batman's out...babysitting."

"Babysitting? Is that Bat-speak for watching someone on a hit list?" Beetle asked.

"No," Robin's brow furrowed in annoyance. That was all they'd get out of the Boy Wonder.

"So...what's the plan?" Kid Flash wondered. "Never really been to Gotham, since it's, you know, Bat Turf. And isn't there some Hood-"

"He's not in Gotham right now. Trust me on that."

The Bioship landed above the abandoned chemical plant, where the last murder took place, among other things. Robin wordlessly handed Kid Flash a gas mask as they landed on the street before leading them to the chalk outline. Blood was caked everywhere, blending in with the dark stone.

"What am I looking for, esé?" Beetle asked. His eyes glowed as he began to scan.

"Klonopin, Hydrocodone, benzine," Robin listed off casually. He open up his holo computer and began scanninl. "Any prescription or illegal drug you can think of. Crane's formula for this stuff changes every few months, but there are some constants."

Kid Flash sped off, running straight up the nearest wall. Beetle and Robin continued to scan the area for any signs of Scarecrow before hearing a scream through their comms.

_"Get away! Get away from me!"_

Beetle opened up his wings and instantly swept Robin in his arms before flying up and landing on the roof Impulse first started his perimeter sweep.

"Any sign of him?" Robin asked.

"No," Beetle frowned. "Doesn't even look like there was signs of a fight. So where'd he-"

The breath was knocked out of him as a red and yellow blur tackled him to the ground.

"Stop it! I didn't kill him!" Kid Flash yelled. He turned around and barely dodged the swing from Robin's Bo staff and jumped over the Boy Wonder, kicking him in the jaw.

"What are you doing, hermano?" Beetle demanded. "It's us! Your team, remember?"

"He can't hear you," Robin grimaced. "Scarecrow must've snuck up and gassed him with fear toxin. We need to get him to the Batcave so I can make an antidote."

"No...no! I didn't mean to! I didn't know what would happen when I came back!" Kid Flash cried.

Robin and Beetle circled the speedster, carefully watching his movements for signs of a speedy escape. Kid Flash's eyes switched between them both rapidly while muttering to himself.

Robin threw out a pair of smoke bombs. Kid Flash ran through the smoke and slammed him against the wall, tearing off his gas mask.

"Bart...listen..." Robin struggled.

"Go away! Stop staring at me! We didn't kill you! _I_ didn't kill you!" Kid Flash repeated. He curled his hand back and punched Robin rapidly.

"I didn't want to be Kid Flash! I didn't want you to run! I don't want this damn suit!"

Blue Beetle flew in and knocked Kid Flash away. The Beetle turned his arm into a staple gun and locked Kid Flash in place.

"Rob," Beetle knelt down, "you okay? Talk to me, hermano."

Robin's eyes opened slowly. He looked at Beetle before his eyes widened.

"No! Stay back! You're supposed to be dead!" Robin threw Beetle off of him and backed away.

"Dead? Dude, what are you-"

"I won't let you take this from me! Either of you!" Robin ran forward, fists swinging. Blue Beetle barely had the reaction time to dodge his attacks, but Robin's training was superior. The Beetle Warrior was kicked off the building and landed in a dumpster.

"Scans show that Robin and Kid Flash are under the influence of the Scarecrow's fear toxin," the Scarab informed.

"What was your first clue?" Blue Beetle groaned. He would definitely feel that in the morning.

"Robin said that he would have an antidote at the Batcave. The logical conclusion would be to contact Nightwing and Batgirl for the location of the Batcave."

Kid Flash rammed into him again, throwing his fingers on his chest and vibrating.

"Can you do this? Did you ever learn it?!"

Blue kicked the speedster off of him and threw his hands up.

"Bart, Rob, stop! It's me, Jaime! You know who I am, esé! You saved my life more times than I can count!" Blue pleaded. His armor peeled back to reveal his face.

"Please, guys," Robin and Kid Flash drew closer on him, "I don't want to hurt y-"

Blue Beetle felt something, or someone, pull his exposed head back and force a mask around his jaw. His nose and lungs became filled a substance completely alien to him. His attacker threw him on the ground and laughed.

"They always did say three heads were better than one!"

Beetle's armor materialized around his head, scanning for the threat.

"Detecting the fear toxin running through your respiratory system," the Scarab informed. "Recommended tactic: give up and face the facts."

Wait, what? That didn't sound like the Scarab. It wasn't even in its voice.

"Who are you kidding? I fought Sportsmaster and Deathstroke by myself and won. You saved the world, but you put it in danger in the first place. All because you were too weak to handle the Scarab's power."

"He's right," another voice said in his head. "We died for the Scarab. Fought to keep it safe from the Light. And you lost it all in one fell swoop. You think just because you saved the world, everything's over?"

Two forms faded into view; two forms he never thought he'd see: Dan Garrett and Ted Kord.

"No," Blue whispered. You're dead."

"Obviously not, genius," Wally West rolled his eyes. "And I thought I was the slow one."

"W-what do you want?" Kid Flash demanded. "I did what you asked! I'm Kid Flash now."

"Except you aren't," Wally folded his arms. "Not really. You think the public doesn't notice? You think they forgot how the original Kid Flash moved, how he joked? Everyone knows it, but they don't want to acknowledge the fact that you're a pretender, nothing more."

"You're wrong!" Robin snapped. "I earned this uniform, I deserve to be Robin!"

"Tt," the young boy sneered. "You are a bench warmer, Drake. As soon as I'm of age, Father and I will clean up Gotham. Far better than you, Grayson, or that troglodyte ever did."

"Hate to say it, but he's right, Timmy," the older man nodded. "You being Robin, well...hasn't been much of anything, really. I think it's time you hang up the R and cape for good."

"You're dead," Blue Beetle said, turning his arms into scythes.

"So the only way you're getting your old job back," Kid Flash cracked his knuckles.

"Is over my dead body," Robin twirled his staff.

"Fair enough," the boy smirked, revealing two katanas. He turned to his ally and asked, "I don't suppose we can put our grievances aside for now?"

He shrugged and drew two pistols. "Enemy of my enemy."

Robin charged forward to meet his enemies with determination. This was his costume. And no ghost or brat would take that from him. Ever.

_"...Was Crane. Gassed all three of them pretty good. They nearly killed each other; had to punch the bug a few times to make sure he stayed down. And is it me, or did Speedy Gonzales get shorter?"_

_"It is...complicated, from what I hear."_

_"Of course it is. Stop the presses."_

_"Thank you. For bringing him home."_

_"S'nothing...hey, Al? Maybe have Babs and Nightie talk to the kid about me? Started saying stuff about how he was going to be the best. I'd do it myself, but, y'know. He'd probably try to bring me in."_

_"Do you have to leave now?"_

_"'Fraid so. I was just stopping by while my team made a little stop in Star City."_

_"You have a team now?"_

_"It's...complicated. I'll talk to you soon, I promise."_

_"Goodbye, Master-"_

_"Told you not to call me that anymore, Al. I stopped being a Master the night I died."_

_"You'll always be a Master to me, son."_

_"Still haven't given up on me, have you old man?"_

_"Never."_

**Location: Batcave, June 20, 3:11 PST**

Robin's eyes slowly opened. The pounding in his head was nothing compared to the damage he felt in his ribs. Tenderly, he turned his head to see who was snoring rather loudly to his right. Surprisingly, it was Bart, cowl removed and left arm lazily drifting off the side of the bed.

"What the...?" Robin muttered. How did Bart get in the Batcave?

"Cassie, I gotta go, bellesa..."

And Jaime? What happened last-oh. The memories came flooding to Robin's mind.

"Where are we?" Bart muttered.

"Are we...is this the Batcave?" Jaime whispered in awe.

Robin sighed. "Yeah. You guys okay?"

"Fine," Jaime said. Bart gave a thumbs up as eyes continues to take in the massive size of the Batcave.

"Let's get back to Watchtower," Robin said. The three headed for the Zeta tube in silence, unsure of what to say to each other.

**Location: The Watchtower, 9 Hours Later**

Cowl removed, Bart sat in front of Wally's hologram, staring into those fake eyes. So calm, so not Wally. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that his cousin was taken away from him.

"You okay?"

Artemis came over and stood next to him, eyes focused on her boyfriend's hologram.

"Heard through the grapevine you went up against Scarecrow in Gotham," she acknowledged.

"Yeah," Bart nodded. "It was...not crash."

"He tends to have that effect on people."

"How did he do it?"

Artemis turned to look at him.

"How did Wally know that he deserved to be Kid Flash?" Bart repeated. "The stories I heard as a kid, he was one of the greats. You have no idea how bad I wanted to see him. He was a legend, you know? A lot of you were."

"Well," Artemis chuckled, "first off, it's a good thing he never heard you say that. Otherwise he'd never shut up about it." Bart smiled.

"And second, he didn't care about whether or not he deserved this. He only thought about whether or not he could do it, good idea or not. The names, the future, those didn't matter to him. He was always about the here and now and why he was just standing around doing nothing. He usually acted on impulse. No pun intended," she grinned and put a hand on the speedster's shoulder.

"Two years ago, you told me when you wore the costume that you felt like a fraud. I know you miss him, Bart. But he wanted you to become Kid Flash and keep the legacy going. When he told me about it the night I came back, he sounded so happy and enthusiastic. He sounded like he knew you'd do him proud. And I think he was right."

**Location: Nightwing's Warehouse, Bludhaven**

Tim landed on the warehouse floors softly. He could hear talking upstairs, followed by small giggles.

"They really need to just move in already," he muttered, cheeks red. He pursed his lips together and whistled loud enough for them to hear him.

"Get dressed," Tim shouted. "I need some help. Both of you."

After about five minutes, Dick and Barbara came downstairs, dressed. Their hair looked like it'd seen better days, but dressed nonetheless.

"What's up?" Barbara asked.

"Two things," Tim began. "One: need you to help me design a new costume," Tim said. "You've both got better artistic skills than mine, and I'm not a hundred percent sure how I want it to look yet."

"And the second?" Dick asked.

Tim sighed. "I want to talk about Jason. And the new addition to our family."

**Location: El Paso, Texas**

"Jaime, mom needs you!" Milagro ran into her brother's room. Jaime gave a small nod of recognition before turning back to his laptop.

"Whatcha doing?" She asked, sitting behind him on his bed.

"Reading about the two Blue Beetles before me," he answered. "Never really read up on Dan Garrett before, or much of Ted. These guys were some real heroes back in the day."

"Why are you looking them up?"

"Research, Mil. Gotta know my history, right?"

Milagro looked at the screen before leaving his room. After a few minutes, she came back with two cups of milk and a bag of Oreos. She opened the bag, took two out, and began eating.

Jaime said nothing as he grabbed one and ate it slowly, processing the information on his laptop.

* * *

**To clarify: Scarecrow gassed Bart, laced his gloves with fear dust that he's made, so Robin was "gassed" himself when Bart punched him.**

**This one took a long time to write, and I may explore some things more here. Borrowed a line from Batman Begins as well. Next one should come by Saturday.**


	32. Hurt

**Location: Nightwing's Warehouse, Bludhaven, June 16, 08:23**

"How do you do it?"

Conner looked up from his newspaper to raise at eyebrow at La'gaan.

"Do what?" Conner asked.

"How do you stand to be around M'gann, even after you dumped her? Doesn't it hurt?" La'gaan elaborated after downing some milk.

Conner folded up his newspaper and set it on the table. "I...don't think I should say anything."

"Why? Didn't you hear? She and I are through."

Conner's eyes widened slightly. "Oh. Sorry to hear that."

"She says it wasn't because of you," La'gaan said. "That it was about her and how being trapped with Kaldur and Artemis opened her eyes to us. I was nothing more than a rebound guy after all."

Conner couldn't help but feel for the Atlantian. It was clear this had been running through his mind the whole year and a half they were together, and possibly even before then. La'gaan had insecurities like M'gann did years ago that were so easy to spot.

"Figures, right? I mean, how could I ever compare to a Super like you?"

"Stop it," Conner said softly. He placed a hand on La'gaan's shoulder. "Look, I'm only going to say this once: whatever happened between you and M'gann was not your fault, or even hers. You were good to her, way more than I was sometimes. She just wants something else, is all. Perfectly human." They both chuckled at Conner's joke.

"You didn't really answer my question," La'gaan pointed out. "Doesn't it hurt?"

Conner sighed. "Worst pain I've ever felt in my life."

"Does it...does it ever go away?"

"Eventually," Conner said. "But in our line of work, we can't afford to let things like that get in the way of our job."

La'gaan nodded. "I'm sorry. For flaunting our relationship in your face. It was wrong."

"I'm sorry too. I was a bit of a dick. We good?" Conner held a hand out.

"Good as the ocean view, Chum." La'gaan put his hand in Conner's, and they both grinned. Satisfied, Conner returned to reading the paper. All was quiet in the warehouse for about 10 minutes before another thought crossed the Atlantian's mind.

"So, you and this...Wendy, huh?" He raised an eyebrow. "Who is she?"

Conner nearly ripped the newspaper in half.

* * *

**Just wanted to keep it short and sweet. Next few will be a bit sillier, since the last four or five have been kinda dark. **


	33. Caught

**Caught**

"How much time do we have?" Cassie asked with a smile. Jaime quit kissing on her neck to tilt his head up and think.

_"The Nightwing called you for a meeting in five minutes. Do what you can," _the Scarab informed him.

"Scarab says we got five," Jaime said with a grin. He returned his attention to her neck, taking pleasure at her moans.

"Goddess, you are a tease," Cassie breathed.

"You like it, _chica,_" he merged his lips with hers, breathing in her scent. "But we've only got four minutes and 45 seconds, so…"

He wrapped his arms around her as she jumped onto his hips, grinding her lower body along his.

"Can you be quiet?" Cassie whispered.

"Can _you_?" he shot back before capturing her lips with hers. Her hands skimmed his belt buckle and loosened it before she—

"Neptune's Beard!"

The two seventeen year olds broke apart, faces red. La'gaan, Bart, and Virgil stood, eyes wide as dinner plates.

"So much for a quick gaming session," La'gaan muttered, turning back around the corner.

"I need some soap," Virgil said. He followed La'gaan. "And some bleach."

"Dude," Bart muttered, taking the sight in.

Jaime sighed. There was no way they were going to get anything done, and now they'd have to suffer some awkward Bioship ride and mission briefings as well. He helped his girlfriend to her feet as Bart came over to them, eyes narrowed.

"What the hell, man? Seriously? Do you have any idea what would've happened if the League saw you instead? Or Nightwing?" Bart fumed. He pointed to Cassie, finger wagging.

"And you! You said you'd share next time!"

Wait, what?

"I didn't think a quickie would count!" Cassie shrugged. Bart's nostrils flared.

"A quickie woulnd't—_of course it would count! _I mean come on, Cass, how could you even think it wouldn't? Didn't our talk get pretty clear about what counted?"

Cassie sighed. "Okay, fine, I just thought it'd be my dirty little secret. Well, one of them."

"Hold up," Jaime throws his hands up. "What the hell's all this about 'sharing'? What's been going on between you two?!"

Bart smirked and planted a quick on Jaime's lips.

"20 minutes after the mission briefing," Bart said. "My place. Gramps and Grams are out of town." With that, the speedster dashed away.

_"I suggest you drink more water,_" the Scarab said. _"Your hormones rose up significantly after the Bart kissed you." _

"Whoever knew he had it in him," Cassie said, biting her lip. "Tonight should be interesting."

_"Much more water, Jaime Reyes. Knowing the Cassie's hormone level during your mating, and the Bart's metabolism, you shall need it." _

* * *

**Don't ask. I just felt it had to happen.**


End file.
